O Duque, o Assassino e a Ordem do Triskelion
by Mr. Devilish Blueberry -mr.DB
Summary: Inglaterra, séc XIX. Um assassinato ocorre no palácio de Blenheim. Logo, uma onda de homicídios afeta altos membros da nobreza. Belus, Duque de Buccleuch, está atrás do assassino. Uma Ordem secreta é descoberta e junto dela uma maldição. Yaoi/Adult
1. Chapter 1

**Primeiro Capítulo** ~ A Nobreza se Apresenta

Não importava o tempo ou o temperamento da realeza. Mesmo que ambos estivessem abalados pelo maior dos escândalos, ainda sim os festivais de inverno jamais seriam cancelados. Era uma regra dos nobres manterem a suposta ordem de sua sociedade a qualquer preço, mesmo que essa causasse quase que um ar insuportável de falsidade, de sorrisos forçados e danças mal dançadas.

Por sorte, ou por azar de alguns, este festival não foi afetado por nenhum escândalo. Talvez os oficiais especiais do regente estivessem realmente fazendo o seu ardiloso trabalho de maneira correta, apesar de esses nem sempre conseguirem encobrir os casos de adultérios ou mesmo as idas e vindas de certos nobres a zonas dadas como "baixas" pela nobreza. Provavelmente, vossa majestade teve especial zelo para com esse ano, 1817, que, segundo o mesmo: "era de grandes realizações para o poder e integridade do Império".

O Palácio de Blenheim estava impecável. Era uma típica morada da mais requintada realeza britânica do século XIX. Ao longe, viam-se as majestosas tochas que iluminavam a entrada do enorme reduto. As carruagens chegavam aos montes, sendo estacionadas pelos cocheiros. Os nobres saíam pomposos, sempre nos modos mais finos e especiais para tal ocasião. Não se via uma só pessoa mal vestida ou com qualquer problema reparável que fosse, já que isso não era permitido em uma festa de gala de tal estirpe.

O Duque* de Buccleuch, uma das figuras mais conhecidas de todo o Reino Unido, descia de sua carruagem e avisava o cocheiro para arrumar os cavalos após a meia-noite. Como de costume, não iria ultrapassar muito os horários. Geralmente esse tipo de ocasião era interessante para rever seletas pessoas, mas desinteressante após excedido certo tempo, quando as outras não muito "seletas" se aproximavam.

Subiu as escadarias do Palácio, que estava forrada pelo habitual tapete vermelho destas ocasiões, segurando seu cetro ornado na ponta com uma maravilhosa rubi brilhante, envolta de ouro, lavrado com o brasão dos Buccleuch nas laterais. A roupa era impecável, digna de sua posição, ocasião e época: cartola alta e negra, laço vermelho fino de seda todo trabalhado, preso a um lenço branco de bordas negras, que envolvia a gola da camisa branca frisada. No decorrer do corpo, jaqueta mais justa, contornando a curvatura de sua cintura, acompanhado do colete também negro. A calça era esguia e da mesma cor dos outros trajes, indo até a bota preta alta, justa ao pé, de couro como as luvas finas e apertadas aos dedos. Os cabelos do duque eram longos, negros e lisos, que ondulavam nas pontas, indo até o meio das costas, presos por um laço vermelho da mesma grossura do que se destacava no pescoço. Sua pele tinha aparência sedosa, bastante alva e os traços delicados, mas com certa firmeza no final do maxilar e o olhar penetrante. Não era nenhum segredo que Belus, o Duque de Buccleuch, era um dos homens mais formosos da corte. Conhecido por alguns pelo codinome de "Juan dos Olhos de Esmeralda", encantava todos ao seu redor.

Ao atravessar a porta, parou e esperou ser anunciado. Como de costume, certos murmúrios se formaram e ele adentrou, finalmente, o palácio, se misturando com a realeza polvorosa. Deixou a cartola com um dos empregados encarregados, para logo depois entregar-se a champagne que vinha em sua direção, sendo entregue com toda a elegância que se esperava da criadagem de Blenheim.

Mal sorviu o líquido e já foi conduzido pela Condessa de Granville, Harriet. Com um espartilho bastante provocante, vermelho, e cabelos ruivos encaracolados era quase uma Afrodite, se comparada às outras nobres presentes. Os olhos azuis profundos da condessa demonstravam facilmente sua personalidade impetuosa. Provavelmente, herdara essa característica de sua mãe, a Duquesa de Devonshire, a qual Belus teve o prazer de conhecer. Uma das únicas mulheres que conseguiram participar de assuntos políticos, mesmo que de maneira nada categórica, já que trocava beijos por votos a favor de partidários amigos. O sangue Devonshire sem dúvidas circulava o caloroso corpo da condessa.

-Oras, Belus... mas que demora! Disse que viria as oito em ponto!

-Mas oras, como exasperante está hoje, cara Condessa! Não sabe que a nobreza só chega uma hora após o horário marcado?

-Hãm... como ousa... e pare de falar como um lord opulento da década passada. Sabe como odeio o seu cinismo.

-Hahahaha... entendo e adoro sua irritação. –Belus sorri, sendo correspondido por Harriet, que continua a guiar o duque com passos suaves pelo chão em um andar charmoso, quase sexy, pelos corredores cheios de lords e ladies observadores. Olhos que passavam hora ou outra pelos dois. –E como vai seu marido, o Conde de Granville? –Falou forçando o som no final de maneira pomposa.

-Hurf! –A condessa virou a cara em deboche. –Falar dele? Do cansativo e um dos "opulentos lords da década passada"? –Repetiu as palavras que acabara de usar contra Belus, que gargalhou com o uso. Sabia que Harriet não suportava os modos do marido. –Aquele cansativo senhor nada tem de minha paciência... não sei o que deu na cabeça de minha mãe para casar-me com aquele velho irritante. Entretanto, deixemos isso de lado... assunto que já vai tarde, Belus, já vai tarde! –Harriet dava leves tapas no braço de Belus, como se estivesse irritada, mas na verdade apenas brincava. –Gostaria mais é de falar sobre aquele... aquele assunto...

-De novo? Mas, céus, agora o ser irritante é você... o que quer saber de novo? Anda curiosa, não?

-Mas é claro! Hum... aquele homem... O Conde de Lucan... irlandês maravilhoso.

-Silêncio... comporte-se, Harriet! Chegamos ao Salão de Cerimônias e, olha quem...

-_O Duque de Buccleuch e a Condessa de Granville!_ –O anunciador, como já era de praxe, bateu com o cetro palacial no chão e anunciou a entrada de ambos. Era um costume muito rígido ser anunciado quando se entrava no Salão de Cerimônias. Geralmente, é nele em que se cumprimenta o anfitrião e onde as honrarias são feitas.

O ambiente era bastante rebuscado. O salão era colossal e, proporcional a ele, os enormes vasos em cima de pedestais, cheios de _scarlet roses_ importadas. Se um boticário adentrasse, ficaria estupefato, pois o cheiro no local era característico, bastante "nobre". Além das rosas, que tinham um diâmetro grande típico de flores plantadas em grandes altitudes e que geralmente exalam mais aroma, misturavam-se os perfumes franceses. Agora, tal produto era ainda mais cobiçado. Como a Revolução Francesa e as Guerras Napoleônicas**, as importações desses adorados se reduziram a poucos frascos ao ano. Mesmo que Napoleão tenha sido mandado para Santa Helena, ainda sim o governo francês não se recuperou dos ressurgimentos do pequeno monarca ao poder, o que dificultava as exportações francesas.

As roupas dos outros eram parecidas com as de Belus e Harriet, entretanto alguns não eram lá muito formosos. Os mais velhos ainda gostavam das jaquetas grandes e mal encorpadas, diferente da silhueta bastante extravagante da condessa e cintura apertada de Belus, junto do espartilho de Harriet e o peitoral vistoso do Duque, especialmente moldado pelo traço do traje.

Porém, assim como os jovens nobres que acabaram de ser anunciados, uma série de outros eram também belos e bem vestidos. Alguns nobres daquela festa poderiam causar até certo desconforto, tamanha a sua presença, sua beleza. Contudo, desse grupo não fazia parte o espalhafatoso George Spencer, Duque de Marlborough, o anfitrião do festival, que não era jovem e muito menos belo ou bem vestido. Exagerava nas roupas, usando trajes reais de se pousar em quadros, tecidos dourados e extravagantes que lembravam o Palácio de Versalhes. Lá estava ele sentado em uma espécie de trono da onde esperava o anúncio de todos os convidados.

-Mas, oras! Sejam bem vindos a minha morada! Bela Harry... –O anfitrião fez questão de se levantar e cumprimentar a adorada "Harry", como ele dizia. Apesar de egocêntrico, o Duque de Marlborough possuía ótimo humor e caráter, o que acabava tornando-lhe um bom acompanhante para conversas e um bom amigo.

-Hahahaha... continua me chamando desse apelido, hum? Minha mãe me chamava assim quando eu era pequena, até uns oito anos de idade... Apesar de que com vossa excelência eu já me acostumei.

-E como haveria de não se acostumar? –Falava alto, vibrante, articulando com os braços. –Conheci a senhorita, lady Harriet, com essa mesma idade.. enquanto fazia uma visita na casa dos Devonshire. Sinto falta de sua mãe! Era uma das poucas que falava tão alto quanto eu!

-Haha... de fato, a duquesa era articuladora de belas e altas conversas.

-De fato, de fato... mas, com licença minha cara, agora cumprimentarei o Duque... –Fez reverência, educadamente, e se voltou para o Belus. –Duque de Buccleuch, seja bem vindo a minha moradia! Já não o via desde a última viagem que fizestes em nome do império! Como foi pelas estadias austríacas?

-Obrigado, excelência. E sobre minha viagem, sabes que muito não posso dizer, pois o regente me fiaria a língua... ou ele, ou um de seus comensais... –Sorriu Belus, recebendo uma gargalhada do anfitrião. –Mas saiba que o Império Austríaco está ainda um pouco abalado com as várias investidas de Napoleão nos últimos anos, mesmo que agora ele esteja preso na Ilha de Santa Helena, como sabes, e dificilmente fará algo de lá.

-Hum... como imaginado... mas enfim. –George Spencer fez uma leve pausa, pensando sobre o assunto e logo continuou. -Divirtam-se. Peço que pela meia-noite sigam os guias até o jardim principal, onde eu farei um discurso. Logo, logo nos veremos novamente.

-Até lá, excelência.

-Com licença, lord Buccleuch. E com licença minha cara condessa. –Se despediu apertando uma das bochechas de Harriet, que revirou os olhos em desaprovação, mas permitiu o ato. Após isso, dirigiu-se a outros convidados que esperavam pelas boas vindas do Duque. Com seu afastamento, a Condessa de Granville puxou Belus para mais perto, em um canto menos barulhento.

-Então quer dizer que você andou por terras austríacas na última missão, é? Não me disse nada, como de costume...

-Como se pudesse... sabe como funcionam essas missões! Um dos grandes problemas de ser muito abastado e ter sido criado por uma gigantesca fila de tutores é ter, no futuro, qualidades que poucos têm... e aí, God Save The King! –Riu no final, voltando a tomar o champagne de outra taça que acabara de achar em uma bandeja por ali.

-Mas não é para pouco... é um ótimo lutador, tanto corpo-a-corpo quanto esgrima. Sabe mais de 15 idiomas! Alguns que eu nem mesmo me lembro e que, pelo que sei, ninguém mais fala. Como se chamava mesmo aquele... sanscri... sans..?

-Sânscrito... sim... é talvez a língua mais antiga do mundo, ninguém mais fala mesmo, porém, em algumas ocasiões muito especiais, acaba-se por encontrar algum louco que o use. E não me venha falar sobre os tutores de Etiqueta, Esportes, Literatura, Dança, Moda e os outros milhares... hunf! Tenho meus dotes hoje, mas fui uma criança muito ofuscada. Sabe muito bem quantas vezes deixei de brincar com você pelos jardins por causa das irritantes e intermináveis aulas... nem nos domingos, às vezes, eu tinha descanso.

-De fato. Oh, pobre Belus... –A Condessa aperta o ombro do duque e sorri. –Mas agora é um dos nobres mais cobiçados de toda a Alta Sociedade britânica... talvez, se não tivesse todos esses dotes, seus encantos não chegariam ao... dito Conde de Lucan, hum?

-Mais uma vez você com essa história? Deixe-o em paz... sabe bem que ele está aqui nessa festa e não vá incomodá-lo com qualquer comentário que seja!

-Você entende que eu não sou condessa de ficar me rebaixando a atos tão vis quanto os de perguntar diretamente sobre esse tipo de assunto... –A condessa deixa o falsete e sorri novamente da mesma maneira que antes. -É por isso mesmo que sou sutil.

-Hãm, hahaha... por Jorge III, o Louco***... você não desiste de perseguir meus entraves amorosos, não?

-Oras, como sempre fiz.. desde sempre, não? Pensando bem, mais tarde converso com vossa excelência sobre isso. Agora irei me distrair, acho que cumprimentarei algum de meus admiradores por aí. Até mais, lord Belus, Duque de Buccleuch. –A condessa se despediu, fazendo reverência em todos os bons modos da época. A cena era realmente hilária, mas o duque estava acostumado com esses lapsos de falsidade que Harriet gostava de fazer às vezes.

-Até, ó Condessa de Granville. –Reverenciou, curvando-se na direção da amiga, continuando toda a falsidade. Esperou que ela saísse e resolveu andar pelos corredores. Tinha interesse de se encontrar com alguns nobres especiais para saber as novidades econômicas e sociais. Na realidade, o Duque acabara de chegar da misteriosa viagem comentada ao anfitrião de Blenheim há pouco. Estava sem notícias vindas diretamente de nobres há seis meses. Isso era muito tempo na sociedade britânica do século XIX.

Em sua busca, achou nobres de todos os tipos. Fez os cortejos necessários a todos eles. Aqueles tempos eram bastante estranhos, já que a partir do turbilhão de novidades vindas com a Revolução Industrial até nobres passaram a se interessar pelo comércio, coisa que seria vista como insulto pelas antigas cortes. Alguns ainda viam dessa forma – "ó que ridículo o ofício dos burgueses, aqueles brutos sem bons hábitos que mais se preocupam com o dinheiro do que os costumes." – diziam. Porém, a grande maioria dos nobres realmente poderosos vinha mudando alguns hábitos e administrando de forma original a abastada renda, que nascia dos plantios de suas enormes propriedades, direcionando-a para a produção têxtil, muito forte na época, e em outras áreas mais originais, como a de bebidas, alimentos e afins.

De nobres "novos" a nobres antigos, acabou por encontrar o Conde de Liechfield, um sujeito estranho, mas que era reconhecido por todos pela enorme capacidade intelectual que possuía. Usava roupas antigas, uma casaca negra já meio gasta, e jamais ousaria ser um nobre "novo". Esse era mais de se enclausurar em seu enorme castelo Shugborough Hall e revirar a magnífica biblioteca dos Liechfield, conhecida mundialmente como uma das mais ricas e raras do mundo. Apesar de não ter ligação com as indústrias, seu condado lhe dava uma renda astronômica pela grande fertilidade.

-Thomas William Anson, o Conde de Liechfield! –Belus sorriu e elevou a mão na direção do conde. Thomas, como lhe era próprio, observou com os olhos arregalados através dos óculos sem hastes, presas no paletó através de uma corrente de ouro fina por uma presilha dourada com o brasão Liechfield. Reconheceu-o e apertou sua mão no mesmo instante.

-Oras, mas se não vejo o Duque de Buccleuch! Como vai, meu jovem? Tudo bem pelos ares austríacos? –O conde sorriu, prevendo que Belus se espantaria com o conhecimento que tinha de suas viagens.

-Como de esperado, não deixa passar uma só informação ligada ao monarca, não é excelência? Isso já é esperado de alguém como o senhor.

-Agradeço o elogio, agradeço... mas saiba que esses... er, conhecimentos secretos, eu diria, chegam-me aos ouvidos sem querer. É a ligação com o regente.

-Com ele ou os cães dele?

-Ha-ha-ha! –O conde andava com o jovem, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro e dando uma de suas risadas altas e pausadas, até um pouco pomposas. –Deixe disso... Jorge IV precisa de seus homens para manter a ordem... sabes que ser o rei da nação mais poderosa do mundo é algo extremamente difícil e há poucos anos estávamos passando pelo Bloqueio Continental de Napoleão... é normal que ele queira saber mais de perto sobre os países compradores de nossas tão famosas mercadorias industrializadas. –Dizia balançando a cabeça em desalento no final da frase. –Mesmo que essas sejam feitas a partir do sangue dos homens britânicos... e até das crianças britânicas.

-Creio que ainda se preocupe com esse fator dos trabalhadores... é um homem raro na nobreza, caro conde, a grande maioria se preocupa muito mais com as roupas que usarão na próxima festa ou a próxima bela carruagem que irão comprar... Mas, voltando ao assunto, eu não ligo para as preocupações do rei em relação aos outros países, o que incomoda realmente são os espiões que não param de nos avaliar, dia e noite, não só nas missões, mas em tudo.

-Esse é o lado ruim de ser um dos preferidos do reino, meu caro! –Riu e deu alguns tapas nas costas de Buccleuch. –Quando se representa tanto o rei, não se pode cair em escândalos...

-Enfim... seja como for, irrita-me em certos momentos. Sinto-me perseguido... o senhor, apesar de ter suas fortes ligações com Jorge IV, não é perseguido. Nem os outros de tua estirpe, como o Duque de Beaufort, Marquês de Winchester... e alguns outros que conhece melhor que eu.

-Oras, eu sou um velho que passa o dia lendo... que escândalo eu poderia causar? E esses outros dois rabugentos que mal aparecem na Corte também não são fonte de suspeitas, apesar de, notavelmente, ambos estarem hoje na ocasião.

-Que interessante. Há muito, muito tempo não me correspondo com ambos. Será uma honra ter uma conversa com os lords hoje, logo os procurarei.

-Faça como quiser, entretanto nem sei se terá tempo para isso... eles vieram rapidamente, apenas para tratar de um assunto especial com o nosso querido Marlborough... mas isso não lhe convêm. –O homem meneou a cabeça, falando com Belus sem parar de olhar para o chão. –Como eu dizia, nós somos a velha guarda... Porém, um belo jovem como o duque, rodeado de nobres polvorosas... quem sabe? –Liechfield observou Belus e sorriu, dando-lhe tapinhas no rosto como se fosse um filho. Era um de seus costumes para com os mais novos. –Mas, deixarei lord Belus em paz! Procurarei um de meus velhos amigos por aqui e depois nos vemos mais. Até, Henry Belus von Montagu. –Fez reverência e saiu de perto de Belus, após este corresponder cordialmente. De certa forma, Thomas tinha razão em seus pontos de vista, mas que era irritante ser espionado e, pior, saber disso, sem dúvida era.

Por alguns instantes Belus parou para pensar no que faria esses homens saírem de suas confortáveis e distantes casas para se mostrarem à Corte de nobres insaciados. Talvez o próprio Thomas, também extremamente ligado aos outros, iria participar dessa reunião inusitada.

Os nobres da "velha guarda", como eram chamados, trabalharam há anos e ainda trabalham para o rei, apesar de com certo conforto. Haviam muitos lords bastante próximos de sua majestade, Jorge IV, porém nem o próprio Belus, que seria uma espécie de "agente secreto", se equiparava a alguns que apareceram naquele festival. Há muitos anos alguns deles não davam as caras na Corte, como por exemplo o Duque de Abercorn. Era um dos mais famosos entre os de grande estirpe. Riquíssimo, poderoso, ligado ao rei e famoso pelos seus conhecimentos relacionados à Herbologia e Medicina. Não era fácil de encontrá-lo, geralmente ele ficava anos em seu palácio, no ducado de Tyrone, Irlanda, sem participar de festivais, encontros ou até mesmo casamentos de amigos íntimos. O Marquês de Winchester seguia o mesmo padrão, entretanto era menos anti-social por ser um grande pesquisador dos corpos celestes, arquitetando trabalhos que há anos vinham ajudando a entender melhor o comportamento dos planetas. Já o Duque de Beaufort era outro rodeado de mistérios. Seus trabalhos incentivaram as novidades científicas da época, sendo que os estudos de Antoine Lavoisier****, um pouco antes de sua cabeça ser guilhotinada na Revolução Francesa, foram continuados por ele e incrementados de forma original, a sua maneira. Assim como os outros, o Duque tinha suas estranhezas. Sabia-se que também estudava Alquimia antiga, uma ciência dada como mística e que misturava ambas as ciências em seus verdadeiros experimentos, na segurança de Badminton House, sua enorme moradia.

Talvez, de todos, o mais sociável e menos misterioso fosse o próprio Duque de Marlborough. Esse sim adorava todo tipo de celebrações e festas que surgiam aqui e ali. A única coisa que ele tinha como um suposto mistério era sua valiosa coleção de objetos antigos, a qual, segundo alguns, possuíam desde estátuas de deusas pagãs até mesmo pergaminhos, livros e esculturas de culturas antigas. Entretanto, poucos se importavam com isso. Nunca ninguém fora do palácio de Blenheim teve acesso à famosa coleção, pelo menos não abertamente, e a grande maioria achava mais que deveriam ser um monte de bugigangas antigas, sem valor grande o suficiente para merecer muita agitação.

Coincidentemente, virando um dos corredores, encontrou todos os cinco reunidos dentro de uma sala que permanecia aberta, porém mais silenciosa, permitindo um ambiente de entretenimento. Estavam sentados em grandes poltronas acolchoadas, bordadas e ornamentadas em tecidos dourados com estampas campestres. Bebiam whisky e davam gargalhadas. Era o que se via a distância, mas nada se ouvia. Belus resolveu adentrar a sala com certa cautela para não atrapalhar a conversa e cumprimentar os tão furtivos senhores.

**Continua...**

**Observações Importantes:**

***Títulos Nobiliárquicos**

_Para melhor entendimento da fanfic, é importante que o leitor saiba a ordem de grandeza dos títulos nobiliárquicos (Conde, Duque, Barão etc) do Reino Unido no século XIX. Aqui vai uma lista ordenada:_

Imperador (Kaiser, Csar)

Rei

Regente

Príncipe monarca

Príncipe

Duque (mais importante se não da Família Real)

Marquês

Conde

Visconde

Barão

Senhor (Lord ou Lady, podendo ser usado independentemente da existência ou não de algum título nobiliárquico).

Cavaleiro

_Nem sempre um nobre com um título acima de outro é mais poderoso e esse tipo de regra não deve ser instaurada pelo leitor ao ler esta fic. Entretanto, geralmente os de elevado título possuem maior número de terras e patrimônios em si, exatamente pelo fato de um ducado ser maior que um condado. Mesmo assim, isso novamente não é uma regra. Cabe ao leitor compreender pela narrativa os personagens mais importantes na realeza britânica, sendo que o autor irá deixar a posição social e econômica dos personagens bastante evidente, dando especial grau de descrição aos personagens mais importantes da fanfic._

**_No ano de 1817, onde estão atualmente os personagens, Napoleão Bonaparte já havia sido deposto após a sua volta ao governo, quando escapou da Ilha de Elba. O Bloqueio Continental já havia sido derrubado, com a perda da França para a Rússia em 1812. No atual momento da fanfic, Napoleão está exilado na Ilha de Santa Helena, completamente impossibilitado de fugir por ser totalmente inóspita. Lá ficou até sua morte, em 5 de maio de 1821._

***_**Jorge III**__, o Louco, era o atual rei no início do século XIX. Foi assim reconhecido por cair em uma enfermidade genética, que o deixou louco._

****_**Antoine-Laurent de Lavoisier**__ (Paris, 26 de agosto de 1743 — Paris, 8 de maio de 1794) foi um químico francês, considerado o criador da Química moderna. Foi o primeiro cientista a enunciar o princípio da conservação da matéria. Além disso identificou e batizou o oxigênio e participou da reforma da nomenclatura química. Célebre pela sua frase "Na Natureza nada se cria, nada se perde, tudo se transforma."_

----------------------------~\/~--------------------------

**Nota do Autor:** Oi pessoal! ^_^ Sejam bem vindos a minha "fanfic" e espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo. Quando eu decici escrever essa história estava cheio de idéias e tal, mas para colocá-las em prática foi necessário muita pesquisa, ou seja, deu bastante trabalho. Saibam que os títulos de vários personagens, pelo menos os mais importantes, existem até hoje na Inglaterra, sendo que o próprio palácio de Blenheim existe até hoje, lindo e exuberante... caso queiram procurar na internet sobre vale a pena, ele é muito bonito ^^ Bom.. retomando, eu espero que o trabalho tenha dado um boa história... e que os mistérios estejam corroendo a mente de vocês XDDD *ficwriter mau* Eu tenho que fazer, como de praxe, alguns agradecimentos. Agradeço, acima de tudo, minha beta reader *-* minha cara Aquarius Chann! Ela me ajudou muito betando a fic e conversando comigo sobre algumas coisas na hora da produção que foram importantes para ela ficar legal. Também agradeço aos meus amigos com quem eu tenho comentado e tudo mais.. foi mais de um e como eu não lembro quais foram todos com quem comentei, prefiro agradecer a todos os meus amigos ^^ A história está se desenrolando e logo cada vez mais mistérios irão aparecer... para quem gosta de mistérios, creio que essa fic foi feita para você XD Também vai ter ocultismo, romance, LEMON *-*, romance, LEMON *-*, glamour, maldições e até fatos históricos, que obviamente aconteceram de verdade, e vão mexer com a história e os personagens... enfim, é uma fic interessante, acredito, espero que esteja agradando vocês ^_^ Por favor, não se esqueçam dos reviews, viu? E ah, sei que o primeiro capítulo foi longo, mas os próximos serão mais curtinhos, ok? Até mais e agradeço desde já a todos os leitores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capítulo** ~ Antes da Tempestade, a calmaria...

-Oh, peço perdão pela petulância... mas não poderia deixar de adentrar essa sala, cujos membros necessito tanto companhia. –Belus sorriu, postando-se na porta em espera.

-Ora Belus, meu caro! Entre sim! Não se preocupe... apenas colocávamos a conversa em dia. –Dizia o anfitrião, simpático e exagerado como de costume, com sua voz alta e seus gestos calorosos.

-Por Jorge III... há quanto tempo, senhor Buccleuch. –Disse o Duque de Beaufort. –Não o vejo, hum, diria... cinco anos?

-Obrigado pela cortesia, senhor Duque. –Sorriu para George e acenou com a cabeça para depois continuar a conversa, cumprimentando Beaufort. –Sim senhor, infelizmente... além de os senhores serem um tanto quanto fugazes, eu também estou com uma série de trabalhos a liderar, tanto para o império quanto para meu próprio brazão. Fora que, é claro, sou de achar indelicado visitar os membros da corte sem que esses estejam aptos a receber visitantes, mas já faz um bom tempo que desejo conversar com os senhores.

-Mas esse jovem é um tanto quanto endurecido... sei que a rigidez da educação dos Buccleuch é famosa até fora do reino, mas relaxe rapaz... sente-se e beba conosco. De fato somos velhos recalcados que preferem a tranqüilidade das moradias no campo do que esse borbulhar de sons londrinos, mas, às vezes, fazemos as pazes com as boas maneiras e aparecemos. –O Marquês de Winchester falava, enquanto enchia a taça com o whisky da mesinha de mogno decorado ao centro do cômodo.

-Velho recaucado... hãm. Só se for você, Nigel. Eu não sou assim tão velho, aliás, que conversa mais moribunda. Parem com isso, bebidas não servem para esse tipo de coisa. –Respondeu o Duque de Abercorn, um pouco impaciente. Não gostava de ser chamado de velho, mesmo porque, apesar de ter lá pela casa dos cinqüenta, ele realmente aparentava ser bem mais novo. Talvez seus dons com ervas raras tivessem lhe dado essa característica especial.

-Hahaha... Deixe-o, Harry. Nigel sempre foi uma alma mais velha do que a própria idade, HAhahaha! Assim como Thomas... –O Duque de Beaufort, John Powlett, era bastante espontâneo, apesar de toda a sua postura de pesquisador sério nas artes das reações atômicas. Via-se que todos os cinco eram amigos de longa data, expressavam-se de forma bastante sincera e podia se sentir felicidade naquela reunião.

-Olha só, olha só... não me venham com essa. Não é porque amo os livros que eu deixe de amar o acaso da vida, como Nigel. Sabem muito bem como adoro adrenalina. –O Conde de Liechfield se defendia, enquanto revirava alguma coisa na mesa cheia de papéis espalhados do escritório de Marlborough. Era ornada com entalhes dourados nas bordas da superfície, madeira escuro-avermelhada, algo como pau-brasil, assim como as estantes da pequena biblioteca que rodeavam todo o local, menos nas duas grandes janelas, uma de cada lado da mesa, com vitrais de flores na parte superior. Era um local aconchegante, com candelabros altos, suspendendo lamparinas amareladas. Provavelmente os móveis eram bem mais velhos do que a idade de alguns daqueles jovens senhores somadas, pois esse tipo de coisa em madeira pau-brasil era uma raridade nos dias de hoje. O tapete enorme sobre onde todos ficavam, no centro da sala, era importado de alguma parte do oriente, provavelmente das terras bárbaras para além da Turquia, pois seus detalhes e forma de produzir demonstravam o artesanato milenar persa.

Conforme a conversa andava, Belus acabou por se entreter com os sujeitos. Soube de fatos que lhe ganharam a noite. Descobriu, por exemplo, que sua majestade acabara de renovar a moeda para a "modernidade", como o próprio regente disse. Agora os velhos guinéus de nada valiam e já há alguns meses as valiosas moedas de ouro se chamavam _sovereighs_, ou seja, soberanos, cuja idéia até lhe dava um certo glamour. Além disso, descobrira que sua majestade estava investindo cada vez mais forte no comércio com o Oriente, objetivando novos mercados para a indústria inglesa, a nova "galinha dos ovos de ouro" do Império Britânico.

Os senhores não frustraram o Duque de Buccleuch e deram todos os detalhes, contando até sobre uma suposta nova colônia em potencial, a Índia, e as exportações nada categóricas de ópio para os chineses, já que esses não se adaptaram aos produtos industrializados, mas em compensação viciaram-se facilmente no ópio, retirado das papoulas plantadas em larga escala na Índia com esse objetivo. Não que Belus já não soubesse de muitas dessas coisas, mas com presteza atualizou as informações. Agora compreendia que as suas viagens à Índia há quase uma década atrás, uma das primeiras que já fizera exatamente por ser fluente em sânscrito, não foram em vão e suas informações sobre o país acabaram sendo utilizadas. A língua que Harriet mal soube pronunciar havia sido útil ao Reino Unido.

Dentre esses e aqueles assuntos, Belus se viu satisfeito de novidades e da "jovial" companhia dos caros nobres. Como em no máximo uma hora e meia seria o discurso do anfitrião, achou melhor se encontrar com os que ainda faltavam em sua lista imaginária.

-Senhores... a conversa foi excelente. A companhia e o whisky também.

-Hahaha... ora, meu caro, deseja sair da roda tão cedo? –Beaufort balançava o copo, observando Belus se levantar.

-Preciso ir, excelência. Há alguns caros senhores que eu ainda não vi... sabe como é, acabei de voltar de uma longa viagem.

-Deixem-no, senhores... é até bom. Não se sinta ofendido, meu jovem, é que esses velhos têm alguns assuntos mais nebulosos a conversar... acredito que esse lugar irá ficar um tanto tedioso. –Disse George, levantando e acompanhando o jovem a porta da sala.

-Não me ofendo. Espero que tenham uma boa noite. Logo veremos juntos o discurso de nosso anfitrião.

-Boa noite, Belus! E que coisa... teremos discursos, George? –Retrucou Harry, o Duque de Abercorn, um tanto espantado já que discursos não eram muito comuns no palácio de Blenheim.

-Sim, Harry... Nigel e Thomas não lhe contaram?

-Não, estranho, não é de seu feitio.

-E você, John? Sabia disso? –Harry questionou Beaufort, que concordou com a impressão do amigo.

-Não... e me espanta como te espanta, mas enfim, vai saber... ficou velho e encaducou.

Todos deram uma risada fervorosa, enquanto Marlborough acompanhava o jovem para fora da sala, não se importando com o deboche feito a ele, era algo comum naquele grupo. Despediu-se de Belus com um olhar diferente, sorriu e deu um aperto na bochecha com delicadeza no rosto do jovem, o normal de sempre para ele, que vivia fazendo isso nos mais novos próximos.

-Espero que tudo esteja bem pelo nosso Império, caro Duque... saiba que tempos ruins possivelmente virão... mas isso, isso é história para outra hora... –Sorriu o duque, entrando na sala sem dar tempo para Belus replicar. Não que o quisesse, mas foi uma atitude um pouco furtiva.

O belo jovem não compreendeu o que acabara de acontecer, mas resolveu deixar para lá, nada tinha a ganhar investigando mil e uma probabilidades numa ocasião como aquela. Deixou-se novamente flutuar, cheio de jovialidade e beleza, pelos corredores e, como uma brisa pelo corredor, ia procurando algo mais interessante de se fazer.

Encontrou a Duquesa de Marlborough, cumprimentando-a como merecia. Era uma senhora, ao contrário do marido, muito serena e até com ar de sabedoria. Já demonstrava uma pele envelhecida e cabelos prateados, com traços loiros ainda resistentes, e tudo aquilo preso em um coque bem feito com um suporte em forma de flor para fixar o seu cabelo. Apesar de uma senhora, guardava sua beleza e se vestia elegantemente. Acompanhou-a durante alguns momentos, dando notícias de sua família. A mãe de Buccleuch era bastante amigada de Jeniffer, a duquesa. Inclusive, não gostava que lidassem com ela por termos usados em pessoas de sua idade. Preferia o nome ou meramente duquesa.

Ainda a acompanhando, acabou revendo Harriet, todavia dessa vez acompanhada do irmão, William, o Duque de Devonshire. Belus e William se conheciam de longa data, apesar de sua amizade ser forte mesmo com a irmã deste. Devonshire já era um pouco politizado demais, Harriet tinha os escrachos que a tornavam tão mais interessante. Como Belus e outros de seu grupo de amigos, tentavam fugir daquela sufocante nobreza, que ainda se via em palácios junto ao rei, que ainda acreditavam nas honras de vassalagem, apesar de seu desuso, que tinham seus corredores enormes cheios de quadros dos antepassados e sempre faziam comentários como: "Veja, meu senhor, aquele foi meu ancestral que lutou na Guerra das Duas Rosas*****!". Isso tudo era muito tedioso para eles.

-Belus, caro amigo, há quanto tempo! –William apertou a mão do duque, sorrindo, ao lado de Harriet que os observava junto da Duquesa de Marlborough.

-Olá William. Fico feliz pela boa aparência que demonstra. Como foi pela _House of Lords_?

-Hurf... –William fez uma careta em desprezo e olhou uma mesa de mármore talhado que ficava no centro da sala que estavam agora. Ali pegou uma taça de vinho e sorveu o líquido, antes de responder a Belus. –Politicagens, meu caro... nem queira perguntar... aliás, quando você vai assumir a sua posição naquele lugar? Sabe muito bem que a cadeira dos Buccleuch é uma das mais importantes, temo que logo pressionarão você a ocupa-la.

-Oh, god save me! –O jovem, brincando com o jargão da época - "_God sabe the king_!" – demonstrava o seu desprezo pela notícia. –Sabe como aquele lugar é horroroso para mim, William. E eu já tenho meus compromissos com o regente, como bem sabes.

-Sim, eu sei, mas é uma situação complexa. A morte de seu pai acarretou muitas coisas a você, não só a responsabilidade das propriedades, de manter a honra da família e... bom... as missões que os Buccleuch fazem ao império há séculos, mas também todos os...

-Ó, céus, William... ok, ok. Chega! Você me lembra o meu pai… -Agora quem pegava uma taça de vinho era Belus. Encheu-a e tomou um bom gole de uma só vez.

O pensamento de estar no posto de seu pai na _House of Lords_, uma das instituições mais conservadoras do império, era algo extremamente devastador para o sentimento de liberdade que o jovem duque prezava. A Câmara dos Lordes era um dos componentes políticos mais importantes do país, assim como a Câmara dos Comuns, formada por membros do Parlamento. As famílias de mais alta estirpe, tanto histórica quanto econômica, tinham suas seculares cadeiras, que eram ocupadas em cargos vitalícios.

Apesar de a Constituição limitar de certa forma a Câmara dos Lordes, ela podia legislar e efetuar uma série de medidas para o país, que muitas vezes eram defendidas pelo regente. Isso dava, além de popularidade, poder aos que lá freqüentavam, entretanto seus membros precisavam seguir uma conduta extravagante, conservadora, que impedia Belus de aceitar fazer parte, pelo menos por enquanto, dos trabalhos que ali aconteciam. Grande parte dos negócios do país podiam ser alterados tanto pela Câmara dos Comuns como pela Câmara dos Lordes, o que interessava aos grandes poderosos da economia britânica, fora uma série de outras características benéficas que a política poderia trazer para qualquer um que dela fizesse parte.

-Não fale assim, meu jovem duque... seu pai, sir Henry Adolfrey von Montagu, sempre foi um verdadeiro membro da nobreza. Homem de intelecto incrível, inteligência majestosa e, ao mesmo tempo, de um carisma que vejo muito em teu sorriso. –Jeniffer tentava acalmar Belus. A duquesa realmente conheceu o antigo Duque de Buccleuch e eram amigos, inclusive foi uma das pessoas na primeira fileira de seu funeral, há dez anos atrás. Tanto Belus quanto Harriet têm 23 anos, já William é um pouco mais velho, com 25. O jovem dos olhos verdes penetrantes virou o novo Duque de Buccleuch com apenas 13 anos, o que, apesar de seu preparo para ser o novo duque desde que nasceu, foi um acontecimento bastante denso para uma quase criança.

-Eu sei, realmente ele era um homem ilustre... só um pouco severo com os mais próximos a ele. –Belus voltou a observar William, que também o fitava. –Mas como dizia, se me permite interrompê-la, duquesa, não estou "enobrezado" o suficiente para ocupar totalmente o cargo de meu pai... mal cheguei de uma longa viagem. No futuro, provavelmente, mas tentarei prolongar ao máximo. A política de nossa Câmara dos Lords é um tanto quanto viciada, prefiro minhas missões.

-Hahaha... você sempre foi mais de aventuras, de fato. –Devonshire balançava o líquido na taça, provavelmente com algum pensamento do passado, numa das raras ocasiões em que ele, Harriet, Belus juntos de mais algumas crianças brincavam nos jardins dos Devonshire.

-Hãm, nisso eu concordo plenamente... –Harriet se apega ao outro braço de Belus. –Sabia disso, cara duquesa? Sempre quando tinha chance fugia de seus deveres e vinha "fazer aventuras", enganando os empregados, se escondendo nos enormes jardins dos Buccleuch... uma vez, até fugiu para a minha casa, acredita?

-Hahaha. –Jeniffer recolheu uma das mãos na direção da boca, deixando-a semi-escondida pelas costas da mão, mostrando uma risada doce. –Muitas vezes a Duquesa, sua mãe meu jovem, reclamou de você para mim. Realmente, era muito travesso.

-Oras, minha cara duquesa... não sabes que ele ainda guarda isso de ser travesso? –A Condessa de Granville sorriu e apertou o braço do duque, que corou.

-Hãm, vocês estão me deixando constrangido, chega, chega! Vamos duquesa, deixem esses dois Devonshires malucos para lá... –Belus tentava fugir, mas Harriet insistia em acompanhá-lo. Já William deu um tapinha no ombro do duque, rindo junto da duquesa que se encantou com a situação, e se direcionando para outros corredores. Provavelmente ia procurar alguém mais interessado nos assuntos políticos para conversar.

-Não vai me deixar em paz novamente, não é senhorita Granville? –Observou a condessa com um olhar esnobe forçado. –Hurf... que seja. E não é que seu irmão tocou no assunto da Câmara dos Lordes novamente?

-Deixe-o, Belusinho... meu pai sempre o preparou para aquilo mesmo. Mas até que ele anda com assuntos diferentes. Age como se aquele lugar fosse desgastante, mas por trás disso está um verdadeiro amante dessas coisas... no fundo gosta.

-Enfim... e pare de me chamar desse apelido ridículo. Não a ouça, duquesa, por favor!

-Hahaha... como são engraçados os dois. Oh, mas se não é o Conde de Lucan! Vou cumprimentá-lo! –A duquesa se desvencilhou do jovem e foi até o conde, que a recepcionou. No mesmo instante, percebeu a presença de Belus a alguns metros e sorriu em sua direção, quase que indiscretamente.

-Ah... céus... –O jovem observou os olhos azuis penetrantes do conde e ficou paralisado. "Como ele consegue?" –pensava. Um lampejo de sentimentos pressionava o corpo do Duque a uma aproximação espontânea. O pior de tudo é que Harriet havia percebido e já admirava a situação toda, principalmente o corar das maçãs da face de seu amigo.

Após trocar algumas palavras com a duquesa, voltou com ela para onde essa estava, indo na direção de Belus. A situação era crítica. A cena começou a ser vagarosa perante os olhos do duque. O andar era majestoso, tão belo. A roupa combinava com os olhos azuis, quase que transparentes. Vestia uma jaqueta negra, com um colete azul-escuro, segurando uma gravata fina prateada. Camisa branca com abotoaduras mais volumosas e pontudas do que o normal, um detalhe diferenciador. Os cabelos estavam presos por um laço pequeno, singelo, na cor preta, que se destacava nos fios loiros, não muito compridos, indo até a altura dos ombros em cachos grandes do meio ao fim do comprimento. Os lábios, muito saudáveis, qualquer um o diria... vermelhos, como se tivessem devorado algo que sangrou vertiginosamente pelos contornos. Pele alva, como a de Belus e da grande maioria dos nobres daquele lugar, em traços delicados, atraentes. Um Eros, se não fosse pela falta do arco e flecha.

Abobalhado, o jovem duque mal percebeu que o Conde chegara e lhe dirigia a palavra. Os olhos verdes esmeralda penetravam nos azuis cristalinos de uma forma quase que incômoda para ambas as cores, impedindo Belus de acordar da sintonia. Apesar disso, Harriet fez o favor de cutucá-lo com o cotovelo para que deixasse os sonhos e voltasse à realidade.

**Continua...**

***** _**A Guerra das Duas Rosas**__ foi uma série de longas e intermitentes lutas dinásticas pelo trono da Inglaterra, ocorridas ao longo de trinta anos de batalhas esporádicas (1455 e 1485), durante os reinados de Henrique VI, Eduardo IV e Ricardo III. Em campos opostos encontravam-se as casas de York e de Lancaster. As lutas pelo trono de Inglaterra entre famílias rivais dos descendentes de Eduardo III devem o seu nome aos símbolos das duas facções: uma rosabranca para a Casa de York, uma vermelha para a Casa de Lancaster (ambas de descendência Plantageneta)._

----------------------------~\/~--------------------------

**Nota do Autor: **Muito inicial ainda... XD Mas calma, calma... no próximo capítulo! *frase clichê* Huahua.. Não percam o pique, o mistério chega logo logo ^_^ Espero, sinceramente, que estejam gostando! Por enquanto é mais trivialidade, que apesar de serem importantes para apresentar, ainda não mostram o conteúdo verdadeiro da fic. Já já ficará evidente os mistérios e outras coisas legais que estão por vir ^^/ Obrigado desde já pela leitura! Não esqueçam os reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Terceiro Capítulo** ~ O Reencontro da Lua e do Sol

-Duque de Buccleuch! Duque... de...Buccleuch? Belus? –O então Eros observava o duque atônito, sem a resposta que esperava.

-A-ah! Adam! –Apertou-lhe a mão, agora fora do transe, balançando-a em frenesi. –Perdão... acredito que eu exagerei nas taças, só pode ser.

-Não... você não seria descuidado assim, Belus.. hahaha.

Mais uma vez o silêncio profundo. Como era doce. O sorriso, a maneira de falar, de agir. Mas dessa vez não cairia em fantasias novamente. Agora tinha de acordar.

-Agradeço a gentileza, Adam... como está você e sua família?

-Todos vão bem, muito obrigado. E sua mãe, a Duquesa de Buccleuch? –Adam, o Conde de Lucan, conversava com Belus numa certa naturalidade, apesar de seus olhares serem mais penetrantes que o de costume. Olhava Belus nos olhos, fortemente. Enquanto falava, indagou com um gesto um dos criados que lhe trouxe uma taça de champagne.

-Minha mãe vai muito bem, Conde... um pouco cansada, mas está bem. Ela ainda tem mania de ficar para lá e para cá cuidando de assuntos da família, mas não vejo motivos já que eu mesmo cuido de praticamente tudo... às vezes até me impede de resolver algumas coisas para que ela mesma as resolva. Orgulhosa, sempre foi assim... jamais admitiria ser uma... "lady"... no sentido profundo de lady.

-Hahaha... sua mãe é uma ótima pessoa. Admiro-a. Tem algumas características da senhora, não acha duquesa? –Observou a Duquesa de Marlborough que sorriu.

-Sim sim, é por isso que ainda somos tão amigas. Mas ela é mais teimosa... –Jeniffer balançou a cabeça em desalento. –Sei muito bem o que o jovem duque passa... mas é assim mesmo. Aquela é Jezebel, a Duquesa de Buccleuch...

-Ei ei... vocês estão me excluindo, é? –Harriet se impõe, indo na frente de Belus para cumprimentar o conde. –Já nos vimos nesta festa, mas não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar, não é, caro conde?

-Condessa! Mil perdões pela ousadia... –Pegou com delicadeza a mão da ruiva condessa e a beijou. –Pois a cumprimento novamente e em forma de desculpas tem a minha pessoa para uma conversa de quanto tempo quiser.

-Hãm... viu Belus? Assim que um homem deve me tratar! –A condessa sorriu e já foi na direção de um dos sofás enormes ao redor das mesas com guloseimas e iguarias de todos os tipos. Estavam em um gigantesco espaço, onde ocorriam os grandes jantares, porém os que desejavam comer se sentavam à mesa e os que desejavam conversar aos móveis nos cantos do ambiente. Apesar de que muitos misturavam as duas coisas, o que também era aceitável, apesar de não muito agradável.

-Hum... –Belus observava Harriet levando Adam com certo temor. Aquela doida poderia falar alguma coisa que não devia para o adorado Conde de Lucan. Olhou tanto que acabou por se esquecer da duquesa.

-Duque? –A duquesa perguntou preocupada. –A companhia desta senhora já lhe cansou?

-Ó.. não não, Jeniffer! E como poderia! Sabe que não. –Sorriu, acariciando o braço da duquesa que ainda envolvia o seu. –Só estava um pouco preocupado com Harriet... mas não é nada... vamos nos divertir. Que tal irmos para aquele maravilhoso espaço no seu jardim onde vocês realizam festas? Provavelmente existe alguma comemoração lá também, não é? Assim pegamos um pouco de ar puro.

-Oh sim, meu caro. O jardim está até com novidades este ano... está acontecendo uma peça por lá. Parece que, por causa do festival, escolheram _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ (Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão)como peça principal. Acredito que logo começará e, após ela, teremos um baile de máscaras! E depois será o discurso de meu marido, finalizando a comemoração.

-Sim... realmente, são boas novidades. Mas, Baile de Máscaras? Deviam ter avisado... teria trazido a que costumo usar quando vou a Veneza em época de carnaval. Agora, não saberei o que fazer.

-Hahaha! Não se preocupe, meu jovem. As máscaras foram dadas por sua majestade como forma de se desculpar por não vir ao festival. São lindas! Há lavrado nelas animais, sátiros, deusas, caretas... tem para todos os gostos.

-Hum, interessante... como de costume, o regente não comparece... porém, envia seus presentes originais.

-De fato. Mas então vamos lá. Acredito que a peça começará, pois os criados já estão direcionando os convidados para o jardim principal. Oh, que maravilhoso será! Vamos, Belus. –A Duquesa, feliz, puxava o nobre na direção dos convidados. Pelo jeito, neste festival Belus iria ficar até o final. Pobre cocheiro que iria preparar os cavalos a meia-noite. Já beiravam 23h. De qualquer forma, indivíduos que irritavam o duque ainda não apareceram e, portanto, sua paciência ainda não fora afetada, ainda mais na companhia de Harriet e... do Conde de Lucan, que lhe valia todo o trabalho e muito mais.

Os Marlborough não mediram esforços dessa vez. O festival estava realmente maravilhoso. Todas as saídas da casa que iam ao Jardim Central, inclusive as que saiam dos jardins laterais, estavam decoradas com frutas, plantas e raras flores que aparecem no inverno londrino. As tochas clareavam os caminhos e deixavam tudo muito pitoresco.

Além dos enfeites sazonais, haviam também símbolos ou fantasias que lembravam o folclore da Bretanha, como o Samhaim, antigo festival céltico onde se acreditava que a velha Cailleach, a deusa mais antiga da mitologia, trazia o frio e a morte, para depois Brigid, uma das mais famosas deusas célticas, retornar com a primavera, trazendo novamente o calor e a vida. Também mostravam personagens de lendas irlandesas de todos os tipos.

Chegando ao jardim central, viam-se várias fileiras de cadeiras cuidadosamente organizadas, para que os convidados ficassem confortáveis durante o teatro. A frente das dezenas de fileiras, estava o belo palco, decorado com os mesmo enfeites e rodeado de grandes suportes, que apresentavam tochas ainda maiores e belas. Um detalhe curioso é que além dos pedestais com tochas, haviam outros com a ponta em forma de grandes pratos. Ali, colocaram uma grande quantidade de carvão já chamuscado e em cima deles madeira de cedro, o que deixou um cheiro maravilhoso por todo o ambiente.

-Você poderá se sentar ao meu lado. O duque vai demorar um pouco para chegar, acredito. –A duquesa se sentava em uma cadeira diferenciada, demonstrando ser a da anfitriã, que ficava na primeira fileira. Belus se sentou ao lado de seu pseudo-trono e aconchegou o corpo.

-Tudo bem, duquesa. Ficarei aqui nesse local privilegiado. –Sorriu para a duquesa e cruzou as pernas.

Enquanto o teatro não começava, vários artistas vestidos de personagens folclóricos de todos os tipos faziam acrobacias para os convidados, cuspiam fogo e realizavam pequenas peças de teatro, retratando os mitos sazonais. Outros, também fantasiados e mascarados, tocavam violino, instrumentos folclóricos e cantavam variadas canções. O clima era aconchegante e gerou ótimos comentários em todas as direções.

Meio que repentinamente, um jovem se sentou ao lado de Belus e o agarrou no pescoço com um dos braços, sendo acompanhado de outro que quase o derruba para frente.

-Aaaaah! Maldito! Há quanto tempo! –O Barão de Durham, James Wallet, agarrava o duque de lado e quase berrava em seu ouvido.

-Mas... mas... o que diabos é isso? –Tentando se desvencilhar, Buccleuch já começava a tentar bater nos dois com o cetro, mas o apertavam tanto que ele mal conseguia mover os braços.

-É saudade, Belusinho... eu, Harriet e James não vivemos sem você! –O Conde de Devon, Paul, insistia em falar como se fosse uma ex-amante do duque, o que deixava tudo aquilo ainda mais cômico. A duquesa observava tudo. Reconhecia os dois jovens e sabia bem que eram grandes amigos do duque. Riu-se das ousadias, não imaginava o pobre Belus em situação tão dessemelhante a todas as outras em que se encontrou naquela noite, sempre mantendo a compostura e fineza.

-Esse maldito apelido de novo? Oras, os dois! Saaaaiam! –Belus levantou, fazendo James cair em cima de sua mesa e Paul quase derrubar uma fileira inteira de cadeiras. O jovem arrumou sua antes impecável roupa e observou os dois com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. –Hãm... e eu que pensei que Harriet estava me dando trabalho... ai ai... –suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamnete.

Após os dois se recomporem, abraçaram novamente Belus que os xingou novamente por todo o exagero, apesar de também estar muito feliz em rever os dois. Eles sem dúvida fizeram falta nesses últimos meses de viagem. Começaram a conversar compulsivamente, com Belus no centro, o barão sentado ao lado da duquesa e o conde na outra extremidade. Questionaram Belus sobre a viagem, se a Áustria estava bela como de costume ou as Guerras Napoleônicas haviam a tornado chata, decadente. Receberam as respostas que queriam e Belus recebeu também as suas, perguntando sobre os outros amigos, as festas e acontecimentos que perdeu.

-Ai ai... Belus... como é bom tê-lo de volta. Senti falta desse seu jeito arrogante e ao mesmo tempo bonzinho de sempre.. haha.. –Disse o Conde de Devon, fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos de Belus que logo foi parado por uma das mãos deste.

-Também senti falta da indiscrição de vocês dois... hahaha... Mas ficou feliz que estejam bem.

-Nós dizemos o mesmo. Estávamos preocupados... dessa vez nem cartas suas pudemos receber. –Dizia o Barão de Durham, se apoiando no braço da cadeira.

-É, infelizmente não... segundo o imperador, foi para a minha própria segurança. Enfim... sabem como não posso desobedecer ordens diretas dele... mas senti vontade de escrever. Agora já não é necessário, aqui estou eu. –Sorriu para os dois, apertando o braço de cada um deles. Os dois amigos eram muito especiais. Paul era sempre o tranqüilo da turma e James o travesso, o que era suficiente para dar em diversas confusões quando ele e Harriet se juntavam. O barão e o conde eram conhecidos antigos, não de infância como a condessa, porém quase. Formavam um trio inseparável desde o início da adolescência, que virava quarteto junto de Harriet. O assunto voou de tal forma que nem perceberam o aglomerado de nobres que já permaneciam sentados atrás de si. Belus pediu para trocar de lugar com o Barão de Durham, sentando-se ao lado da duquesa como prometido.

-Perdoe-me pelos dois amigos abestalhados, Duquesa... a excelência não necessita ver os exageros desses dois.

-Ah, Belus! A nossa querida duquesa adorou... riu-se aos montes, não foi mesmo Jeniffer? –Perguntou Paul, sorrindo carismaticamente para a duquesa.

-Sim, é verdade... hahaha... não há nada demais em grandes amigos que se encontram há muito tempo, não é? –sorriu gentilmente, como sempre. –Apesar de que se tua mãe estivesse aqui... hahaha... iria lhe puxar os modos.

-Ó céus, nem me fale... –Concordou Belus, imaginando.

-Por que ela não veio? Pedi especialmente que ela viesse...

-Ah, cara duquesa... infelizmente ela está abatida. Acredito que uma gripe lhe ocorreu.

-Ó... que pena. Mandarei belas margaridas do campo para ela, suas preferidas.

-Mande sim e se puder visite-a. Ela adorará sua presença! –Apertou a mão da senhora duquesa, que correspondeu. –E... estranho... o duque ainda não apareceu, não é?

-Também estou estranhando isso... acho que exagerou nas conversas com os velhos amigos e se esqueceu do tempo. De qualquer forma, ele me pediu para continuar com os horários mesmo sem ele... –A duquesa chamou um dos criados superiores, disse algumas palavras em seus ouvidos e, quase que imediatamente, foi em direção dos anunciadores para chamar a atenção do público. –Agora começará. Espero que goste, meu caro.

-_Sua excelência, a Duquesa de Marlborough, anfitriã do Palácio de Blenheim tem o prazer de anunciar que o teatro do 22° Festival de Inverno do palácio está para começar! Aproveitem o espetáculo! _–De cima do palco, o criado anunciou após o som de cornetas, que era costumeiro em anúncios da chegada de nobres como aconteceram várias vezes durante o início da celebração. A nobreza que ainda não sentara se dirigia para as fileiras de cadeiras. Apesar de ser no jardim, o espaço era especial para o teatro, ou seja, o chão era de pedra lisa, o que impedia qualquer tipo de desnível. As fileiras eram dispostas em arcos, o que permitia maior visibilidade e evitava que a existência de fileiras mais distantes, que seriam ruins para conseguir ouvir a peça. As tochas que rodeavam o jardim central foram apagadas e novas tochas foram acesas, aumentando a visibilidade do palco. Logo, o teatro começara.

A peça não era novidade. "Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão" era uma das peças mais clássicas de todas, ou melhor, Shakespeare era extremamente clássico. Porém os atores, o clima e toda a comédia misturada com drama cativaram o público. Era hilário ver novamente aqueles jovens bobos inebriados pelas peripécias de Puck, os caíres de desejos para lá e para cá. Os desejos de fugir pelo amor, de ficar pela coragem, brigas de Lisandro e Demétrio, falsetes de Teseu e Hipólita, dúvidas das jovens Hérmia e Helena. Os animais falantes e todo o alvoroço.

No decorrer da narrativa, no ápice da comédia, onde Titânia enche o asno de beijos e carinhos, Belus percebeu algo estranho. Um cheiro diferente despertou no local. Sem dúvidas não era cedro ou qualquer outro tipo de madeira cheirosa utilizada para aromatizar ambientes.

-Er... duquesa... sente esse cheiro? A senhora reservou uma nova iguaria para que pudéssemos experimentar durante a peça?

-Sinto o cheiro... mas não. Quem organizou essa parte fui eu e reservei apenas cedro. E o cheiro é um tanto quanto engraçado... nunca o senti, acredito... mas é suave, como de flores.

-De fato... –Belus observou os pedestais incensários, mas não conseguiu enxergar nada, o ambiente estava bastante direcionado ao espetáculo. Como o cheiro não era desagradável, percebeu que a grande maioria nem se interessou e continuava a observar a peça. O duque resolveu por continuar também, apesar do acontecimento.

A peça rendeu gargalhadas por todos os lados. No fim, os artistas foram aplaudidos e receberam flores. Quando retiraram as máscaras percebera-se que vários deles eram extremamente famosos nas óperas de Londres e isso só ajudou a tornar o festival ainda mais gratificante, foi uma verdadeira surpresa.

Todas as tochas foram novamente acesas e a comitiva de atores, principalmente a mais famosa, ia cumprimentando a duquesa que agradecia a todos por terem aceitado o convite. Os artistas se vestiram no castelo de maneira adequada para a ocasião, indo junto aos nobres que conversavam insistentemente com alguns dos mais famosos membros da arte noturna da capital. Agora, todos se preparavam para o Baile de Máscaras, que aconteceria no Salão da Vitória, assim chamado por ter um enorme quadro do primeiro Duque de Marlborough vencendo a tão famosa Batalha de Blenheim, que homenageara aquela família com o Ducado de Marlborough após o duque se tornar um herói nacional, em 1704. O Salão era enorme e comprido, sem dúvida as centenas de pessoas que participarem do baile não teriam problemas durante a dança.

Junto da duquesa e seus dois amigos, dirigiu-se ao palácio para os preparos do baile. Coincidentemente, achou no caminho William e Harriet, que acompanharam o grupo. Já dentro do palácio, Belus percebeu que os acompanhantes de reunião do anfitrião já haviam saído de lá. A duquesa perguntou pelo marido e pelo que parecia ele estava se preparando para o discurso que ocorreria logo após o baile.

-Hum... se atrapalhou com isso de discurso e agora eu fico anunciando tudo sozinha. Ó, George, George! –Praguejava, porém mesmo assim de forma serena como sempre, a duquesa que se fingia de irritada. –Enfim... melhor eu cuidar dos preparos.

-Hahaha... vá lá, Jeniffer. Aquele lá não vai descer enquanto não decorar tudo direitinho. –Gargalhava o Duque de Beaufort.

-Oh! E não irá mesmo, John... mas, com licença a todos! Preparem-se para o baile, sim? As máscaras logo serão apresentadas, mas antes preciso fazer alguns preparos.

Todos se despediram da anfitriã e voltaram a conversar. Agora William podia se fartar, já que todos os quatro senhores ali presentes eram membros da Câmara dos Lordes, apesar de não se apresentarem a não ser que por pedido do regente. William conversava com eles, enquanto Belus ficava mais cômodo na festa, exatamente pelo quarteto estar completo e os quatro colocarem o assunto em dia.

Após certo tempo, uniu-se ao quarteto uma série de outros conhecidos. Lord Byron e toda sua excentricidade. Era extremamente mal visto por vários membros daquele palácio pelos seus hábitos escandalosos, que iam desde uso intenso de substâncias nada saudáveis até libertinagens em geral. Contudo, suas piadas e escrachos agradavam o grupo, quando não em excesso. Após Byron, aproximou-se para cumprimentar Harriet o Duque de Wellington, um dos novos generais mais bem sucedidos do reino. Ficava evidente quais eram as intenções no astuto duque Arthur Wellesley, que elogiava os gracejos e comentários da Condessa de Granville.

Seus amigos ficavam imaginando o que o Conde de Granville pensaria se soubesse desses flertes que o imponente general dirigia a sua esposa e, em suas mentes, chegaram a conclusão de que provavelmente ele não faria nada e é exatamente pelo nada que Harriet tanto o detestava. Granville era sempre... nada. Enclausurado no seu escritório em uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Londres, onde os trabalhadores andavam de um lado para outro maltrapilhos e imundos. O conde era um dos "novos nobres" da época e suas finanças iam imensamente bem, as exportações de roupas industrializadas eram extremamente bem sucedidas em todos os países europeus, ainda mais nos últimos anos que o "maldito Bloqueio Francês", como diziam os industriais ao se dirigirem ao antigo Bloqueio Continental de Napoleão, estava desfeito. Em contra partida, seu casamento era um verdadeiro fiasco. Nada incomum naquela sociedade, porém desgastante para Harriet, que adorava aventuras e esta, apesar de não trair o marido abertamente, fazia-o com gosto e ainda contava os detalhes para cada um de seus amigos, que riam de seus caprichos.

Após as indas e vindas de vários nobres, tanto do lado Buccleuch e seus companheiros quanto dos senhores que ainda conversavam com William, os responsáveis pela festa iniciaram a organização. As máscaras começaram a aparecer em grandes caixas douradas, cheias de belos enfeites, como um grandioso presente. Jorge IV era um tanto quanto misterioso, mas tinha estilo, isso tinha.

Os convidados foram pegando as máscaras que lhe agradavam. Eram diversas, na verdade sobravam máscaras, pois o monarca não sabia exatamente quantos membros iriam ao festival e por isso fez questão de que um grande número fosse encomendado. Belus escolheu uma dourada, ornada em forma de sol, que escondia metade de seu rosto e deixava alguns feixes do material envolverem a região exposta, como se os raios de sol tentassem esconder o restante. Harriet achou uma que simbolizava Afrodite, o que era a sua cara. Paul e James acharam duas que, curiosamente, eram os símbolos do teatro: Comédia e Drama, sendo a primeira preta, em um material brilhante e lustrado, e a segunda branca, no mesmo material. Suas máscaras eram belas e interessantes, estavam satisfeitos. Já poderiam adentrar o baile.

Na porta do Salão da Vitória existiam duas enormes máscaras. Uma tinha cachos que se transformavam em parreiras, provavelmente representando alguma divindade ligada a fertilidade e a outra mais séria, com o semblante de susto ou temor. Seria um simbolismo como: "Fartem-se, mas tomem cuidado com os modos!". E, percorrendo toda a porta, uma quantidade enorme de folhas já secas, que caíram com o inverno, foi disposta e enfeitada com laços de ouro, flores envelhecidas e laços enormes negros, que permaneciam caídos na direção dos que entravam brilhando durante a passagem, por serem bordados a ouro e prata. Após a passagem, parecia outro mundo. Só se viam máscaras para lá e para cá e o ambiente parecia uma verdadeira floresta rústica. A parede do salão foi totalmente preenchida de enfeites e até os candelabros tinham formas diferentes. Nas mesas só se viam pudins de ameixa, tortas de maçã, cordeiro assado a moda antiga e uma série de outros pratos. Tudo combinava muito com a idéia da convenção. Era um degustar emocionante de "deliciosidades", sem dúvidas os Marlborough se superaram dessa vez. Todos os convidados que entraram continuaram até o fim e, pelo jeito, nenhum deles deixaria de ouvir o tão esperado discurso de George.

A música alternava em todos os tipos, até ópera feita pelos atores tão renomados acontecia. Parecia que estavam realmente em Veneza ou em algum lugar muito mais interessante. Os nobres se entretinham e até abriam espaço para beijos e carícias, talvez pelo uso das máscaras que ocultariam em mistério os participantes do ato. Ouvia-se música, risadas, conversas agitadas e o barulho de garfos e facas agoniados por mais, já que realmente a comida estava deliciosa, segundo comentários do próprio Duque de Buccleuch.

Inusitadamente, alguém apareceu atrás de Belus. O jovem sentiu a presença da pessoa, porém, quando ia virar, essa lhe impediu. Harriet observou e sorriu na mesma hora.

-James e Paul, venham! Preciso de vocês ali! –Quase que imediatamente os pobres lords foram quase que jogados na direção das mesa de guloseimas para distrair a atenção, permitindo que a pessoa misteriosa continuasse com o ato.

Belus começava a sentir um cheiro que não lhe era estranho. Amêndoas – pensou – Isso é cheiro de amên... mas... os cabelos dele cheiram a...

-Sou a Lua... e você o Sol. –A voz do misterioso ser finalmente se mostrara e bem perto do ouvido direito de Belus. Dessa vez, o indivíduo não conseguiu segura-lo e Buccleuch virou, ficando paralisado como sempre. Aqueles olhos, sem dúvida pertenciam ao Conde de Lucan. Este sorria, sorria mortalmente para o duque e sabia que era mortal.

De fato, Adam estava certo. O conde pegou a máscara que se encaixava perfeitamente na de Belus. Lucan era a Lua e Buccleuch o Sol... era o Destino, quase que escrevendo no rosto dos dois um ato de peça shakesperiana. Belus se sentia um dos personagens de Um Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão naquele momento.

O loiro o pegou pela mão e foi guiando na direção de uma sala que ficava ao lado do Salão da Vitória. Ninguém via nada, estavam tão exaltados que nem repararam a junção não convencional para dois lords. Caminhar de mãos dadas não era um costume muito comum, mas Lucan nem ligava. Por uma porta mais afastada dentro do próprio salão, caíram em um dos corredores e chegaram a sala. Lá ninguém os atrapalharia.

Com rapidez, o conde abriu a porta, colocou Belus para dentro e a fechou. Olharam-se rispidamente.

-Adam... eu...

Silêncio. Eis então que a Lua e o Sol finalmente se juntaram. Pelo espaço avantajado na área dos lábios das duas máscaras, Adam aproveitou e calou o duque, não com palavras, mas com um beijo. Ó, Shakespeare, ó Shakespeare. Em meio a Teseu e Hipólita, a Lisandro e Hérmia... em meio a Titânias e Oberons... também há de ter criado um Belus e um Adam? Parece que sim. E sua literatura, antes mocha e imperfeita, é agora completa. As fadas de teus contos se juntam e radiam em luzes os dois amantes e até os deuses das estações, tão comemorados até agora, se encantam e festejam ao redor dos lábios unidos. As sensações se espalham como lampejos, iam a todos os cantos.

Ambos se abraçaram mutuamente e roçaram os corpos em um apelo sincero para acabar com toda aquela volúpia contida, tão contida. Há tempos não se viam e sempre que conseguiam se encontrar alguém os atrapalhava, atormentava os momentos em que podiam estar ali, aos beijos, aos abraços... em paz.

Nesses seis longos meses, nada mais passara pela mente de Belus se não o caloroso conde. Imaginava-o, lembrava dos lábios que agora beijava. Sentia, de vez em quando, como que em uma tortura, o cheiro de amêndoas que vinha de seus cabelos, graças ao óleo que tanto gostava de usar nos cachos loiros e macios. Porém, quando abria os olhos, a imagem do conde não estava presente e o vazio de seus olhos se igualava ao vazio de seu coração.

-Eu... eu quis tanto que você fosse comigo... mas não podia...

-Eu sei, Belus, eu sei.. me beija... deixa... esquece... me beija.

As jaquetas se espalharam em cima do divã confortável que lhes dava toda autonomia que queriam. As calças mostravam a excitação que lhes percorria, ficando cada vez mais insuportável o seu uso. Os laços da gola já não permaneciam no pescoço, assim como a gravata do outro que tinha sido jogada em algum canto. Mãos alvas atravessavam camisas, tocando o peito, a barriga, as costas um do outro. Já não se podia resistir ao "pecado" que faziam. A porta permanecia trancada, o baile demoraria a acabar... nada tinham a temer, somente o furor deles mesmos.

Para onde havia ido todos os modos dos rígidos costumes da época? Não se sabia. Aquele momento era apenas dos astros e nele só eles mandavam. Essa disputa de prazeres numa ocasião inusitada, na casa de outro nobre, demonstrava o quão grande era o furor contido dos dois. O que pensaria seu honrado pai, sir Henry Adolfrey von Montagu, ao ver o filho se submetendo a tal situação? Não repararia no fato de ser um homem, mas no fato de permitir que alguém, um ser humano, o influenciasse a realizar algo tão estapafúrdio. O sexo de quem o alvejava não era lá grande novidade para a nobreza britânica, casos entre homens nobres já ocorreram muitas e muitas vezes e, apesar de não tão bem aceitos, não eram repudiados pela maioria, todavia num local apropriado e, se possível, evitando comentários posteriores. O pecaminoso, que até deixava a situação mais prazerosa, era o ambiente, a situação, o momento em que se encontravam.

A sala era iluminada apenas pela luz de uma lamparina em forma de flor, que permanecia em cima da mesa de carvalho. Era uma salinha para chás particulares, com a mesa ao lado da grande janela, outra, só que redonda, de centro, lareira na parede oposta a janela e uma série de poltronas e cadeiras que preenchiam a sala, mas o maior móvel era o divã que mais parecia uma cama. O clima ficou mais aconchegante, já que a lareira foi acesa por Adam, enquanto Belus o beijava no pescoço e nos ombros, por trás, ambos já quase nus.

-Hahaha.. huuum... –Belus morde a orelha do conde que estremece.

-Não... pára! Isso faz cósegas.

-Eu sei... é bonitinho.

-Hahaha.

Após acender de vez a lareira, virou e abraçou o duque na cintura, dizendo em seu ouvido: "bonitinho é você, meu belo...". O outro adorou o comentário e se amoleceu nos braços do conde. Os cabelos negros do duque já se misturavam com os loiros do conde, num emaranhado de fios. Os dois, agora completamente nus, se beijavam em cima do divã, com o conde por cima, entre as pernas de Buccleuch.

-Ei... dessa vez eu queria diferente!

-A não, Belus... assim está tão gostoso, deixa eu ir, deixa... –Dizia o conde, mordendo a orelha de Belus e gemendo baixinho em seu ouvido, enquanto afastava as pernas do duque e tocava suas nádegas com o membro já despontado.

-Ma... mas... –Estremeceu ao toque e gemeu. Não agüentou e abraçou Lucan com as pernas, acima da cintura. –Ok.. mas... da próxima você vai ver.

-Haha... ta bom.

O conde, com o membro bastante úmido pelos toques de prazer, lubrificou Belus com seu pré-sêmen. Como ambos estavam bastante excitados e já suados, não foi difícil de umedecer a entrada.

Decidiu continuar, agora penetrando Belus. O duque murmurava palavras desconexas no ouvido de Adam, apertando-o cada vez mais contra si. O Conde de Lucan ia aos poucos, mas estava ávido e resolveu ir um pouco mais rápido, retirando um gemido mais alto de seu parceiro. Agora eram um só novamente.

**Continua...**

**Nota do Autor:** Temos nesse capítulo o primeiro lemon! Deu para perceber o quanto lord Lucan e Belus são próximos, não? XD Sei que é uma sacanagem parar bem no meio do lemon, mas mesmo assim *o* lancei o outro já no próximo, então vocês não vão sofrer XD De qualquer forma, espero que estejam gostando! Por favor, não esqueçam os reviews, hein? Obrigado aos que tem gostado e aos que leram, independentemente do que acharam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quarto Capítulo** ~ O Mistério do Palácio de Blenheim

Iniciando os movimentos, o loiro foi cauteloso. Olhava Belus nos olhos e a sincronia das cores novamente hipnotizavam os dois, deixando-os no mundo dos sonhos. Esmeralda versos cristal... qual poderia ganhar? Nenhum dos dois, pois nenhum deixou de olhar o outro um momento sequer. Se beijavam e acariciavam os próprios rostos, em carinhos ternos, afetuosos, mas nada que impedisse o conde de descontar sua vontade e aumentar a velocidade, o que estremecia o corpo abaixo de si e fazia os olhos verdes brilharem e a boca rosada do duque pedir por mais e mais.

Enquanto realizava seus movimentos, masturbava-o junto de si. Logo ambos chegariam ao êxtase e teriam seu tempo à distância um pouco compensado, mas apenas um pouco... ainda faltaria muito para satisfazê-los. Como o tempo estava contra eles, aquilo seria apenas um petisco. Um prato de entrada para o que ainda viria.

Alguns minutos depois, aos gemidos, que não permitiam chegar ao volume normal por causa de criados que poderiam escutar, atingiram o ápice. Belus derramou seu sêmen sobre a própria barriga e a mão do conde e este dentro do duque, preenchendo-o. Suados, corados e arfando, ainda observavam um ao outro. A única coisa que poderiam fazer após algo tão perfeito era finalizar de maneira perfeita e assim fizeram, beijaram-se no desespero de sempre.

-Te amo...

-Eu também, meu duque...

Como em todo espetáculo, se vê um desenrolar sincronizado de fatos muito bem colocados, até se chegar ao fim, como acabara de acontecer. Agora, só lhes restava relaxar ao brilhar da luz âmbar da lareira e sentir o calor de seus corpos. Adam relaxava a cabeça no peito do duque, deixando os cabelos loiros, como que em uma cascata, percorrerem-lhe o peito desnudo. O brilho era mais intenso que o normal por causa das luzes que os percorriam, deixando o conde ainda mais irresistível. Belus acariciou seus cabelos e o aconchegou mais em seu peito.

-Só você... só você consegue isso, Adam. Ninguém jamais desfaria com tal facilidade todas as minhas barreiras... jamais me arriscaria, jamais me deixaria submeter a uma aventura como essa.. se não fosse com você. E como amo que você consiga me fazer ser apenas eu... e não o Duque de Buccleuch.

-É que... eu sou apaixonado pelo Belus... e o Belus não tem barreiras para mim. –Sorriu e observou o duque, olhando para cima como se fosse uma criança.

-Hahaha... que bonitinho. –Após apertá-lo mais contra si, deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e depois na ponta do nariz. –Você é perfeito, meu querido conde.

-Huuum... eu sei. –Adam, todo orgulhoso, inflou o peito e levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas loiras, imitando o mais metido dos nobres. –Pura perfeição.

-Hãm, eu hein.. não vou mais elogiar não. E, nossa...

Como que acordando de um sonho, o homem de longos cabelos negros se lembrou do horário. Procurou o relógio que lembrava existir em cima da mesa e descobriu que o baile estava perto de terminar. Com um salto, Belus quase derrubando Adam junto, procurava para lá e para cá por suas roupas.

-Vamos vamos, Adam! Nossa! Estamos atrasados. –Achou suas roupas debaixo, usando elas, de maneira displicente, para se limpar dos vestígios do ato. Colocou-as, para depois, em minutos, vestir todas as roupas. O conde, mais vagaroso e menos preocupado, ia se ajeitando como podia.

-Eu hein... calma... os bailes sempre atrasam.

-Mesmo assim! Estamos desaparecidos por quase uma hora!

-E daí? Está mascarado mesmo... não vão perceber.

-Mesmo assim, vai, vai! –Belus ajudava Adam a colocar sua calça. –Conde de Lucan, nem para se vestir sozinho, hum?

-Oras... não devia reclamar... foi você quem ajudou a tira-las. –Sorriu o conde, travesso.

-Owww... –O Duque corou no mesmo instante. –Cale a boca e se veste logo.

Após alguns comentários e xingos dos dois lados, ambos estavam arrumados. Aproveitaram o espelho, algo que se encontrava em todos os cômodos de uma casa nobre britânica, de uma das paredes e terminaram de alinhar suas roupas. Belus pegou uma colônia especial que disfarçava bem cheiros "inoportunos" e passou nele e em seu amante. Minutos depois do susto, estavam de volta a toda estirpe do início.

Tomando cuidado e já mascarados, saíram da pequena sala. Percorreram o mesmo trajeto e logo já estavam dentro do baile. Aparentemente, nada mudara, a diferença de antes para agora era que muitos já estavam em um estágio mais avançado de alcoolismo, outros já um pouco cansados de tanto dançar e alguns sentados nas cadeiras, conversando calmamente. O duque observou o conde e sorriu, o que gerou uma resposta do outro: aquele olhar sedutor, um sorriso que beirava o pervertido e uma piscada de olhos. Mandou um beijo com os lábios de maneira sutil e se distanciou aos poucos, fitando Belus.

"Não, Deus, não... o que diabos é isso? É o próprio demônio?" –pensava o duque, enquanto suas pernas estremeciam ao lembrar do corpo alvo, torneado, que acabara de alveja-lo e agora desaparecia no meio da nobreza. Estava em transe. Até que de repente alguém o pega pelo braço, levando-o rápido na direção de duas poltronas em couro preto. Era, obviamente, Harriet, que queria saber tudo o que acontecera.

-Meu Deus... mas como é rápida! Minha nossa, mal cheguei.

-É... e como demorou!

-Xiu! Alguém reparou?

-James e Paul sim... mas eles são o de menos, você sabe. O resto questionou onde você estava, mas eu disse que não vi qual máscara havia escolhido e, portanto, não saberia dizer... mesmo porque, apesar de sua elegância ser facilmente reconhecida, o ambiente estava escuro durante as danças, não dava para ver muita coisa.

-Ah... que bom. –suspirou o duque. –Mas nem vem, eu não vou contar nada.

-Ou você conta ou eu digo que a sala de chás especiais da Duquesa foi invadida recentemente por tarados pervertidos!

-Ma...mas... co...

-Hãm... abusa de minha inteligência? E acha que não sei para onde a porta que saíram leva? O único lugar daqueles corredores que é suficientemente escondido e pouco utilizado para fazer o que vocês devem ter feito é a salinha especial da duquesa.

-Ainda bem que a maioria dos nobres não são como você, Harriet. –Gelou ao pensar várias "Harriets" para lá e para cá no salão, observando Belus, sabendo de tudo, de todos os toques intensos que aconteceram na aconchegante salinha de chás.

-Não se preocupe... esses bobos jamais pensariam que o meeeeu Belusinho é um pervertido.

-Pervertido? –Olhou-a com o canto dos olhos.

-Oras... alguém que realiza atos pecaminosos em uma sala que castas senhoras trocam fofocas inocentes não há de ser uma pessoa pura.

-Ok, ok... chega... seu cinismo é mil vezes melhor que o meu, eu confesso.

-Hahaha... não pode me vencer, sabe disso. Enfim... foi bom?

O duque se aconchegou mais na poltrona e sorriu de um jeito tão feliz que não eram necessárias palavras para responder a pergunta da condessa. Harriet sorriu de volta e apertou a mão do duque, que correspondeu.

-Eu o amo, Condessa de Granville...

-Óbvio que o ama. –Debochou a ruiva, sorrindo logo depois. –E... ele é uma boa pessoa, o que me deixa verdadeiramente feliz.

-Ele é gentil... carinhoso... fala de mim como se eu fosse um verdadeiro Sol. –Terminou a frase, batendo com suavidade o dedo na máscara que usava. –E céus... sem dúvida ele é a minha lua.

-Ooooh... como é bonito o Amor. – Harriet agarrou uma mão a outra e observou uma parede vazia, como se ela fosse algum tipo de paisagem maravilhosa. –Um dia hei de sentir tal sentimento também.

-Hahaha... e irá adora-lo... vicia, viu? O pior dos vícios é amar.

-Pois então serei uma perpétua viciada quando o sentir pela primeira vez... já que nunca vi coisa mais bela do que o brilho dos teus olhos ao falar dele.

Buccleuch sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Não havia mesmo, era o sentimento magnífico que exalava de sua alma e brilhava por seus olhos. A conversa se desenrolou por mais alguns minutos, nos quais a condessa exigiu os detalhes mais "calientes" do duque, que corava ao desabafar cada um deles. Os dois perceberam certa agitação e resolveram terminar a conversa, para se dirigirem ao saguão. Harriet não se importou com a interrupção, ganhou a noite ao saber todos os detalhes.

Acompanhados por Paul e James, que acharam em algum canto pela multidão, seguiram a maratona de lords e ladys. Descobriram que o discurso aconteceria em um palanque perto do Jardim Central, onde a peça de teatro ocorrera, e todos se dirigiam para lá.

Em poucos minutos, todos os nobres haviam se reunido. Antes de tudo, a duquesa resolveu finalizar os seus anúncios com um agradecimento geral. Foi exaustivamente aplaudida. O merecimento era grande, pois a maior parte da decoração, quitutes, organização dos ambientes, escolha dos atores, foram organizados exclusivamente por ela e haviam dado muito certo. Assim que terminou, disse que seu marido já estaria, provavelmente, a caminho para o discurso e pedia paciência.

Os convidados concordaram com a espera e continuaram o que já faziam antes da manifestação da duquesa, conversando uns com os outros. O quarteto também levou com espontaneidade.

Apesar de terem se passado cinco, dez, vinte, trinta minutos... o duque não apareceu. Isso, além de estranho, era incomum para o anfitrião de uma casa da nobreza. Começaram a surgir comentários espantados com a demora, que realmente estava começando a passar dos limites.

A Condessa de Granville percebeu que a duquesa estava bastante assustada com o acontecimento e já ia em direção do palácio, para chamar seu marido. Junto dela, foi uma comitiva de empregados do castelo, que iriam procurar pelo duque desaparecido. Em algum lugar de Blenheim, George tinha de estar.

Mais minutos se passaram e nada. Agora sim os convidados estavam irritados e alguns já até questionavam ir embora sem ouvir o discurso do anfitrião, por mais rude que isso fosse. Belus e seu grupo também estavam estranhando muito aquela situação e por isso mesmo, resolveram adentrar o castelo a procura da duquesa e entender o que estava acontecendo. No exato momento em que o duque virou a maçaneta da porta principal e a abriu, um tenebroso berro ecoou de dentro do castelo. Aquela voz era da duquesa, sem dúvidas.

Apavorados, vários se dirigiram na direção do palácio para entenderem o que estava acontecendo. Todos ali ouviram o berro. Belus correu pelas escadarias, tentando seguir os gritos que ainda se proferiam. Um dos empregados que foram junto da duquesa a procura de George descia as escadarias correndo e quase não viu o duque. Estava pálido feito a espuma de champagne que, talvez, antes servisse aos convidados. Não conseguia falar, apenas gemia ou murmurava palavras.

Irritadiço, Belus continuou a subir as escadarias em direção do andar superior. Achou uma movimentação e correu em sua direção. Logo atrás do duque, Harriet, James e Paul o seguiam. Chegando os quatro no quarto rodeado de empregados, viram uma cena que seus olhos não aceitavam. Jeniffer, desamparada, abraçava o marido que estava pálido, com uma aparência mórbida. Ao lado do corpo via-se um ramo de Beladona, formado por uma flor, uma baga e uma folha da planta. Aparentemente, o corpo do duque não fora violado, entretanto, alguns vestígios estranhos faziam com que o clima do quarto fosse de assassinato, um assassinato feito contra um dos homens mais importantes do país.

Belus observou bem o cadáver junto de seus amigos. Estavam estáticos. Nada se fazia, só escutavam os choros e os berros que a duquesa proferia sem cessar. O Duque amoleceu por um momento, não esperando tal situação e, sem querer, deixou seu cetro cair no chão e junto dele a cartola que pegara antes de dirigir-se para o local do discurso. Eis então uma cena deplorável: uma mulher chorando pelo cadáver amado, rodeada de servos assustados, sendo observada por quatro nobres chocados. Mas, como que uma quase protagonista... estava ali o ramo de Beladona. A "bela-Beladona", que de bela não se via muito agora, estranhava e atraia, como que por magnetismo, os olhos do Duque de Buccleuch. Um ramo de Beladona não era algo comum, muito menos na cama de uma pessoa. Pois então que a questão principal, que já não tardava em aparecer, começava a ocorrer, não só a Belus, mas em todas as outras mentes... George Spencer, Duque de Marlborough, senhor de várias terras, fama e prestígio... teria sido realmente assassinado? Não fazia parte desse mistério o fato de Belus já ter pensado nessa hipótese, depois de seus pensamentos terem saído do coma momentâneo, mas... um assassinato a um nobre Marlborough? Apesar de impensável, seria a morte, dada através de assassinato ou não, que transtornaria o império durante um tempo razoável, graças a Imprensa e a íntima amizade do nobre com o Imperador. No entanto, se a morte tivesse sido causada por um assassino, o estrago seria bem maior.

Assassinato ou não... o corpo já gélido do agora melancólico George permanecia estirado na enorme cama do casal Marlborough. Sem expressão, sem nenhum tipo de emoção... algo completamente adverso ao verdadeiro George Spencer. Agora, do duque não se via nada, nada sobrara... Assim como o trigo é cortado aos montes por uma foice, assim a morte o faz com os mortais escolhidos por ela e agora o antigo egocêntrico e engraçado duque era não mais do que mais um reles cadáver frio.

Harriet segurou no braço de Belus, tremia e não parava de olhar o cadáver. O duque acariciou seu braço, tentando acalma-la, mas sem conseguir muita coisa. O interessante é que os olhos de George continuavam abertos. Seu olhar lembrava espanto e uma certa melancolia, melancolia qual todo cadáver possui, mas ali havia algo mais... Naqueles olhos se guardavam segredos, neles estavam os rumos futuros da vida de Belus e de outros muitos que questionariam a sua morte. Ali estava o possível rosto de um assassino ou a lucidez de um último pensamento.

Nos olhos de um cadáver se guardam a sua vida, todos os momentos mais importantes de uma pessoa, como um jogo de fotografias curiosas. Belus não sabia o que aquela noite poderia reservar, mas compreendia que os olhos de George guardavam medo e angústia... o Duque de Marlborough vira medo e angústia momentos antes de morrer e isso não era algo comum para alguém como ele. O jovem prodígio do Imperador, o "Duque de Aço", não iria permitir que o assassino impune. Então, vide a batalha que começa e a investigação eterna que surge.

Belus se aproxima do cadáver, que já não era mais segurado com tanta ânsia pela duquesa, e fecha seus olhos.

-Não se preocupe... seus olhos falam por você.

Após dizer suas últimas palavras ao duque, voltou para onde estava e se preparou para se tornar um verdadeiro Buccleuch, junto de toda a sua capacidade para casos como esses ou mais meticulosos, alguns dos quais o jovem duque já enfrentaram em outras oportunidades. Agora sim seria Duque de Buccleuch, o Duque de Aço.

**Continua...**

**Nota do Autor: **É, aqui começa o mistério ^^ A partir de agora só vai piorar, viu... uhauauhah XDDDD Mas calma, tudo vai dar certo no final... ou será que não? Hhuauha. De qualquer forma, fiquem atentos para as dicas que eu venho dando ^^ Quem reparou em algumas, que não foram tão sutis, perceberam que alguma coisa iria acontecer, principalmente quem sabe que a Beladona é uma das plantas mais venenosas que existem. Fico feliz se estiverem curtindo! Mesmo mesmo. Continuem lendo e não esqueçam os reviews. Aaaah, peço desculpas por esse capítulo ser mais curtinho ^~ Eles serão mais enxutos daqui para frente, ta? Mas não se preocupem! XD Terão muita história pela frente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto Capítulo** ~ O Segredo de George Spencer

Imediatamente, uma multidão de nobres começava a se aglomerar nos corredores. Os empregados impediam que adentrassem o quarto. A polícia chegou, poucos minutos depois de ser convocada e, junto dela, alguns dos "cães" do regente, que, claro, haviam sido mandados para lá dadas circunstâncias e gênero do acontecimento. O Duque de Marlborough foi assassinado ou então se matou, mas não era algo que se esperava de um Marlborough... o assassinato era o ponto mais focado por todos.

Os limites do palácio foram fechados, ninguém sairia até todos os investigadores estarem a par da situação. A lista de nobres foi confiscada e uma enorme chamada oral fora feita. Todos os nobres anunciados, que compareceram efetivamente no festival, estavam presentes, excluindo a hipótese de um assassino fugitivo, entretanto demonstrando que o assassino ainda estaria no meio daquela enorme multidão.

O Duque de Buccleuch tomou forma de seu cargo e resolveu utilizar, enfim, o poder que lhe fora investido pelo imperador. Como um representante direto dos assuntos imperiais, como um dos chamados "Cavaleiros de Estado", tinha total autonomia de se envolver nas investigações, principalmente em uma que ninguém que chegou ali esteve mais próxima que ele. Falando com o capitão encarregado, começou a coordenar a situação. Os investigadores do imperador nada fizeram, concordaram que sua ajuda seria necessária e não ousaram impedir o Duque em uma situação tão difícil como aquela.

O corpo foi afastado da duquesa, que ainda teimava em segurá-lo. Jeniffer o largou sendo obrigada, ainda em rios de lágrimas. Após a terem levado para que Harriet a acudisse, Belus pôde, junto dos outros, analisar melhor o corpo.

A primeira pessoa a encontrar o duque fora a própria duquesa junto de três outros empregados, os quais responderam a uma série de perguntas, desde como o corpo se encontrava, até a disposição dos objetos ao seu redor. Os investigadores começavam a fazer análises em todo o ambiente, procurando vestígios de pegadas ou marcas de qualquer tipo. Belus acabou sabendo de um detalhe que não vira, pois a duquesa o desfez antes que chegassem ao local: o corpo do duque foi encontrado usando uma das máscaras do baile, que curiosamente representava Thanatos, o deus da morte na mitologia greco-romana.

As informações demoraram mais ou menos uma hora para serem reunidas. Os nobres, exaustos, se espalhavam pelo castelo que já era envolvido por uma multidão de policiais fervorosos. O capitão, junto de Mr. Thompson, que era um dos enviados do imperador, fizeram um relatório dos dados achados. Belus observou tudo e ajudou no feito.

Naquele momento, já tinham certa idéia do que acontecera no quarto antes da morte do duque. A hipótese de suicídio foi desfeita, graças a maneira pela qual acreditavam que o duque morreu.

O corpo, antes de tudo, estava na seguinte situação: estirado na cama, na postura de um morto dentro de um caixão, com o ramo de Beladona em cima de seu peito. O ramo fora cirurgicamente cortado e estranhamente envolvido, muito antes do assassinato, em uma substância protetora, que o tornava brilhante e resistente, para que não se desfizesse facilmente. A máscara estava em sua face, nela não foi encontrado qualquer tipo de veneno ou substância tóxica, assim como o próprio ramo não teria sido a causa da morte do duque. Até aqui, não se viam grandes ocorridos, porém, chegando mais abaixo no corpo, na mão esquerda do duque, via-se uma marca feita com um punhal, o qual fora encontrado logo ao lado da cama, jogado no chão. A marca era em forma de Triskelion, um símbolo céltico antigo que representava as três fases da natureza: a primavera, o outono e o inverno. Para a surpresa de todos, acreditavam que a marca teria sido feita pelo próprio duque antes de morrer. Os cortes eram furtivos, quem os fez não conseguia segurar corretamente um punhal, o que afasta a idéia de o Triskelion ter sido feito pelo assassino. Provavelmente este fechou as duas mãos do duque após ele realizar o ato ou o próprio duque, prevendo a morte, ajustou-se naquela posição como uma espécie de "ato final".

_(Imagem de um Triskelion, símbolo representante do infinito, das três faces da lua e as respectivas deusas celtas, dos ciclos solares, da continuidade do tempo, da vida após a morte e os três espaços conhecidos pelos celtas: terra, água e céu)._

-Duque, o especialista em venenos aqui é você. Não saberia responder a essa questão?

-Só com uma autópsia do corpo, Mr. Thompson. Uma série de venenos podem ocasionar isso... apesar de eu achar que o assassino, cordialmente e por algum motivo, já nos mostra o veneno usado... não me espantaria o duque ser assassinado com extrato de Beladona, ou melhor, _Atropa belladona_. Nela existe uma substância perigosa, um sonífero extremamente potente e este tipo de veneno não causa danos na pele... por isso o duque está intacto.

-Isso me parece mais do que plausível. –Dizia o capitão Richard, enquanto acariciava seu volumoso bigode loiro. –Mas de fato a autópsia se faz necessária.

-Senhor, senhor! Encontramos algo. –Aproximou-se do capitão um dos policiais que ainda examinavam o corpo e chamou os cavaleiros para analisarem uma nova pista.

Analisando a boca do duque, encontraram abaixo da língua uma moeda de ouro que, por coincidência, era uma _sovereign_, a nova moeda lançada pelo governo do regente. Essa pista mexeu com Belus, que começou a achar uma série de traços interessantes no assassino.

-É... de fato o homem que fez esse abuso é um caloroso estudante de Mitologia Greco-Romana, senhores. –Dizia Belus, sentando-se em uma poltrona.

-Por que diz isso, duque? –Questionou o enviado do imperador, que não entendia muito desses assuntos.

-Oras, não notou? Máscara representando o deus da morte, Thanatos... o uso de _Atropa belladona_, lembrando que _Atropa_ vem de Átropos, uma das três parcas, divindades do Destino, sendo esta em especial a que corta o fio da vida. Além disso, colocar uma moeda abaixo da língua de um cadáver era um costume grego. Eles acreditavam que após a morte se fazia necessária a entrega de uma moeda, chamada óbolo, ao barqueiro dos infernos, Caronte. Tudo me leva a crer que quem fez isso não é um assassino comum... ele tem seu estilo próprio. Empregados devem ser descartados, a não ser que tenhamos algum aqui que, além de saber ler e escrever bem, compreenda vários assuntos relacionados a venenos, literatura e, obviamente, assassinatos.

Os dois observavam espantados. Thompson engoliu em seco e entendeu que não era por nada o apelido dado pelo próprio Jorge IV de "Duque de Aço". Suas palavras eram como talhas que iam desfazendo os véus, ornando uma pedra bruta em forma de estátua.

-Mas não é só isso... ele... avisou esse acontecimento. Sutilmente, mas avisou.

-Como assim, Buccleuch? –Observava intrigado o capitão.

-Duque de Buccleuch, mister Richard.

-Ó... desculpe, sir. Por favor, continue.

-Bem... –deu uma pausa, de maneira displicente, demonstrando que não gostava de ser chamado por desconhecidos de maneira tão indiscreta. –Durante o teatro, senti um cheiro estranho que interrompeu a essência de cedro já organizada previamente pela duquesa. Cheguei a comentar com ela sobre o assunto, mas não soube me dizer o que era aquilo. Como o cheiro passou logo... não notei a semelhança de cara, mas agora vejo que o cheiro que senti é o mesmo das flores de Beladona. Se existe um assassino, esse está aqui presente, sem dúvidas... mas não vamos achá-lo tão cedo... ele é muito esperto. Primeiro que já conhecia, pelo menos razoavelmente, o palácio... isso não o distingue de nenhum nobre, já que ocorrem festivais aqui todos os anos. Porém, além disso, ele sabia onde e quando os convidados estariam... A máscara que o duque estava usando antes de morrer pode muito bem ser a que ele utilizou na hora do baile, porém, como ele, astuto, também já possuía a informação de que muitas máscaras seriam enviadas, poderia trocar após o uso por qualquer máscara que quisesse e completar o falsete.

-Se bem sei... só os membros organizadores da festa sabiam sobre a vinda das máscaras. –Argumentou Thompson, que já matutava um possível assassino.

-De fato, mas essa informação não é muito difícil de adquirir... seria até dedutível. O imperador jamais mandaria um número menor de máscaras e mesmo que mandasse, ele poderia dar o jeito de adquirir uma outra... de várias maneiras. Como disse... estamos longe de adquirir um suspeito nesse momento, ele está protegido pelo comum... pelo normal... todos os nobres presentes são assassinos em potencial, já que vários entendem de literatura... e a arte dos venenos é algo bastante comum em várias famílias.

-Pois então, o que faremos? –Richard já estava suando e ficando nervoso. Como ele poderia não ter respostas para o assassinato de um amigo íntimo do regente? –Precisamos de alguma coisa... como sabe, caro duque, _The Gazette_ e muitos outros jornais exibirão esse escândalo amanhã de manhã na primeira página.

-Fato. Porém, nada podemos fazer... por hora. Eu espero a oportunidade da autópsia, gostaria de estar presente. E ah... desejo falar em particular com a duquesa.

-Tudo bem. –Levantou, ajeitando o terno e a cartona, sir Thompson. –Minha equipe continuará investigando o quarto e todos os arredores. Manteremos sua excelência informada de todas as pistas adquiridas.

-Espero que sim, pois caso me escondam algo... o regente não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz. Sabe como odeio que me atrapalhem quando adentro de verdade em uma missão.

-Sim, claro, claro, duque. Agora, se me der licença, irei continuar com os afazeres.

-O mesmo digo eu, Duque de Buccleuch. –Cumprimentou o duque e foi na direção do corpo analisar alguma coisa.

Realmente, o inverno chegou e junto dele a morte. Como era inusitado. As comemorações foram todas em torno do inverno e de sua simbologia que, no fim, acabaram por realmente cair sobre os Marlborough como uma maldição.

Belus não fazia idéia de quem poderia ser o assassino, as oportunidades de matar alguém naquela festa eram imensas e variadas, fora que um baile de máscara é uma ajuda em tanto para um _serial killer_. A noite tão bela que tivera fora abafada por mais um dos escândalos da nobreza britânica, e pior, na frente de seus olhos.

O intrigante era a marca que acreditava ter sido feita pelo duque. Um Triskelion? O número 3 tinha algum envolvimento com o assassinato? Ou seria o símbolo importante para alguém que pudesse compreender a real situação do duque? Belus se lembrou que o duque citara, da última vez que o vira, as seguintes palavras: "_Espero que tudo esteja bem pelo nosso Império, caro Duque... saiba que tempos ruins poderão vir... mas isso, isso é história para outra hora..._". Tudo isso era um tanto quanto estranho. Espantava-o também um assassinato assim ocorrer logo após uma reunião de velhos amigos, que já não se reuniam há muitos anos.

Seguindo seu instinto, o duque saiu do quarto, que estava fechado para que ninguém atrapalhasse as investigações, e se dirigiu ao cômodo em que o empregado disse descansar a duquesa. Chegando lá, encontrou Jeniffer ainda desconsolada, chorando no colo de Harriet. Ao redor dela estavam todos os membros da reunião, que eram, pelo menos pareciam ser até o atual assassinato, grandes amigos de George: Nigel, Marquês de Winchester, John, Duque de Beaufort, Harry, Duque de Abercorn e Thomas, o Conde de Liechfield. Além deles, estava William, que ajudava a irmã a cuidar da duquesa, James e Paul, que conversavam com os senhores, e o Conde de Lucan, também tentando acalmar a agora viúva Duquesa de Marlborough.

-Peço desculpas pela ousadia em tão inoportuna situação... mas... eu preciso falar com a duquesa deste palácio a sós. –Enquanto falava, se dirigia a duquesa, pegando-a calmamente por um dos braços e ajudando-a a se levantar. –Não interrompam, por favor...

-Mas Belus, não é o momento... –Argumentava Harriet.

-Se queremos resolver isso, sem dúvida esse é o melhor deles. –Respondeu friamente o duque, já seguindo na direção de uma sala ao lado, que estava vazia. A duquesa, inconsolável, não se importava mais para onde a levavam, apenas ia sendo guiada.

Já dentro da sala, Belus fechou a porta que dava para os acompanhantes da duquesa e se sentou, junto dela, num sofá largo e espaçoso. Observou a senhora, antes serena, agora magoada e gemendo quase que em sussurros.

-Cara duquesa... não sinto a tristeza que sente, mas quero que saiba que sempre vi você e o duque como membros de minha família... e estou aqui como amigo sim. Porém, não poderei deixar algo assim impune... e por isso mesmo, necessito de sua ajuda. –Segurou a mão da senhora a sua frente e a acariciou. A luva de seda bordada que usava já estava úmida de tanto enxugar as lágrimas que caiam. Era uma situação bastante infeliz.

-Ó, meu caro Belus... por que George? Que mal meu marido teria feito a qualquer um...? –Dizia e soluçava novamente. –Não sei nem o que dizer, duque..

-O corpo... Jeniffer, você notou alguma diferença no corpo? No quarto? Existe alguma coisa que os Marlborough possuem que algum outro nobre gostaria de possuir... que não seja dinheiro e a própria boa fama consagrada pelas obras de seus antepassados?

A doce senhora parou de chorar quase que num susto. Parecia que algo importante havia passado pela mente de Jeniffer e esta não havia percebido ainda. Levantou rapidamente e pediu que Belus a seguisse. Foram em direção do quarto onde ocorreu o fatídico assassinato e procuraram pelo corpo do marido, que ainda estava sendo analisado pelos policiais. A duquesa, que antes agarrava o corpo como se fosse seu único bem, agora queria total distância. Ele o repudiava... não queria nem mesmo entrar naquele quarto novamente. Pediu ao duque que procurasse por um pingente, uma espécie de camafeu, que o duque sempre usava no pescoço e jamais se desprendia dele. Automaticamente, Buccleuch procurou e encontrou o objeto preso em uma corrente de prata.

-Abra-o e veja se o que estava aí dentro ainda está aí!

Após girar uma pequena trava da jóia em prata, abriu-se uma minúscula portinhola. Dentro dela havia uma espécie de compartimento, onde se podia guardar algum tipo de objeto muito pequeno. Infelizmente, nada se encontrava ali.

-Não, Jeniffer... não há nada aqui.

-Ó céus! –Voltou novamente aos prantos. Essa era então a razão do assassinato de seu marido?

Belus não entendeu a situação, mas, pela análise óbvia, existia alguma coisa dentro daquele pingente e essa alguma coisa foi retirada dali, só não se sabia o motivo. Agora, as coisas começavam a clarear. Se o duque descobrisse o que exatamente existia dentro do ornamento, poderia suspeitar de algum plano por parte do assassino ou, pelo menos, o que ele queria com a morte o Duque de Marlborough. Decidiu por levar Jeniffer novamente para a sala onde se encontravam. Mandou que um dos policiais confiscasse o pingente como prova importante e a arquivasse junto das outras.

Estando novamente na sala, tendo passado por toda uma multidão de nobres quase catatônicos à situação, forçou novamente uma resposta da duquesa. Esta, apesar de ainda chorar, já estava mais calma para as questões de Belus. Decidiu então contar o que passava por sua mente, cuja importância era crucial nas investigações.

**Continua...**

**Nota do Autor: **Não não XD O segredo ainda não é revelado... vai demorar um pouquinho, mas no próximo capítulo vocês já vão ter uma idéia mais legal assim do que esse segredo pode ser ^^ Acho que agora, para quem não havia notado, faz sentido toda a história de Beladona no incenso e etc... Não sei se repararam, mas eu deixei evidente de que algo aconteceria quando dei essa dica XD Espero que estejam curtindo... logo logo terão mais ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexto Capítulo** ~ Hypnos, O Deus do Sono

-Aquele pingente era o bem mais precioso dos Marlborough, segundo o meu marido...

-Aquele pingente? Mas... os Marlborough possuem uma das coleções de obras-primas, objetos raros, e todo o tipo de coisa rara mais cobiçadas do reino e talvez do mundo... O que o pingente guardava exatamente, duquesa?

-Esse é o motivo de minhas lágrimas agora... George sempre me fez prometer jamais olhar o que tinha dentro do pingente... segundo ele, se eu olhasse, poderia correr riscos nos quais ele não ousaria me incluir... a única coisa que eu saberia lhe dizer, meu jovem, é que uma vez o vi mexendo.. e parecia ao longe... uma pequena placa de metal prateado... e nela, provavelmente, existia algo importante escrito ou.. só Deus sabe lá o que exatamente existia naquele pedacinho de metal.

-Você acha que poderia ser algum tipo de código... _password_.. ou algo do tipo?

-Não sei... mas acredito que sim. Inclusive, falando sobre nossa coleção.. preciso de me certificar de que nada aconteceu com ela... não tive tempo de analisar essa parte do castelo.

-Hum.. se algo de estranho tiver ocorrido por lá, avise-me... mas acho que o que o assassino desejava era esse misterioso código ou não sei o que. De qualquer forma, meus pêsames... saiba que minha mãe, sem dúvidas, ficará sabendo do ocorrido e logo se juntará a senhora para poder aparar melhor sua perda.

-Querido Belus... obrigado por tudo. –Abraçou o duque, que correspondeu carinhosamente. Apesar de frio nos momentos necessários, não era só com gelo que seu coração era feito.

-Não fiz nada mais que a obrigação de um Buccleuch. –Sorriu ele, levantando-se junto com a duquesa. –Acredito que minha mãe virá amanhã mesmo se souber disso hoje. Portanto, farei questão de contar o quanto antes. Cuide-se, duquesa... saiba que eu não deixarei a morte do duque impune!

-Eu sei que não.. eu sei que não. Pegue-o por mim. –Sorriu a duquesa. –E acabe com a raça dele.

O tom de voz da duquesa mudou, assim como sua expressão. Dava medo fitá-la nos olhos, estava com um olhar devastador. Era verdade então que as senhoras mais serenas guardavam garras muito afiadas.

-Hum... pode deixar. –Sorriu cordialmente e foi com a duquesa para a sala de antes, onde ainda estavam Harriet e os outros. – Condessa de Granville, por favor... acompanhe a duquesa até a Sala da Coleção Marlborough...

Belus disse, observando os senhores ali presentes. Percebeu que mais nobres haviam adentrado a sala: como Arthur, Duque de Wellington, George Hamilton, Conde de Aberdeen e Henry Temple, o Visconde de Palmerston.

Wellington era o de menos, provavelmente teria ido prestar continências a duquesa e tentar encantar Harriet, porém os outros dois não estavam ali por nada.

Tanto Aberdeen quando Palmerston eram membros da _House of Commons_. Apesar de nobres, ambos foram eleitos pelo povo para representarem seus interesses no parlamento, o que não era raro, porém perigoso de certa forma. A maioria dos membros do parlamento viam com maus olhos a Câmara dos Lordes e a própria nobreza. Temiam que o regente, cujo atual poder era bastante grande e não carecia de apoio popular, pudesse interromper os interesses da Câmara dos Comuns para os da Câmara dos Lordes. Constitucionalmente, a Câmara dos Comuns possuía o governo em suas mãos, apesar de dar uma série de liberdades ao rei e seus órgãos. Mesmo após a tão conclamada Revolução Gloriosa, o monarca ainda tinha grande abrangência, trazendo uma necessidade dos membros do Parlamento, que é formado pela Câmara dos Lordes e a Câmara dos Comuns, de se aproximarem dele e até competirem por sua posição política.

As intrigas da política britânica não interessavam ao Duque de Buccleuch numa situação como aquela, mas parte de seus maiores representantes intrometendo-se nas investigações poderia ser um tanto quanto irritante e até cansativo. Henry Temple fora um dos maiores atuantes nas Guerras Napoleônicas, extremamente influente no partido dos _tories_, um dos mais importantes da Câmara dos Comuns. Já Aberdeen, além de também membro dos _tories_, era um dos diplomatas mais destemidos do reino, sendo utilizado várias vezes pelo regente. Obviamente, não em missões tão especiais quanto as de Belus, por exemplo, mas politicamente falando era muito mais reconhecido e influente.

Se os membros da _House of Commons_ começassem a se intrometer nas investigações o duque cairia em problemas, já que, inevitavelmente, a imprensa e a população ficariam mais a par dos acontecimentos, desfazendo o acobertamento necessário para realizar uma investigação pura, sem comprometimentos com meios externos. Fora que uma influência deles poderia acarretar em dores de cabeça ainda maiores, como usar de exemplo os assassinatos para justificar a "comodidade da nobreza britânica para com as leis e obrigações do cidadão", o que tanto os caros lords do Parlamento discutiam, já que os nobres não podiam ser julgados nos parâmetros normais, assim como impostos sobre suas enormes terras, muitas vezes, não eram cobrados.

-Sir Henry Belus von Montagu, Duque de Buccleuch... é uma honra retornar a vê-lo em tão boa forma. –Cumprimentou forçosamente educado o Conde de Aberdeen.

-Digo o mesmo, lord Hamilton. E o senhor, Visconde de Palmerston... vejo que se interessou pelo infortúnio de hoje.

-Oh, sim, meu caro... e não havia de me interessar por tal atentado? O Duque falecido era amigo de todos... os Tory devem muito a eles.

-Entendo... e os senhores, se me permitem a ousadia, desejam algo mais além de dar os vossos pêsames a duquesa ao virem nesta sala?

-Como estávamos presentes em tal desgraça, sendo ambos convidados, acabamos por nos envolver nessa situação, não acha? –Aberdeen conversava em tom calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo ocioso. Se sentia um certo sarcasmo em sua voz.

-Creio que sim, entretanto estou a par de tudo junto dos oficiais especializados no assunto. Não irei me prolongar ao dizer que as investigações desse caso serão lideradas por mim, pelo poder que me foi conferido diretamente pelo monarca... a reputação dos Buccleuch explica todo o resto por si só.

-Oh, jovem duque... por favor, não nos entenda mal! –Recusou Henry Temple a hipótese de que os dois poderiam atrapalhar Belus, franzindo as sobrancelhas. –Só desejamos ajudar acima de tudo...

-Compreendo e peço que se desejam ajudar nas investigações não envolvam a Câmara dos Comuns nisso. O Duque de Marlborough era um dos membros da nobreza mais próximos de minha família... não se preocupem, o assassino será pego o quanto antes em nome do brasão de minha família.

-Hum... como quiser, caro duque. Entretanto... lembre-se de que, caso esse tipo de crime se alastre, não teremos mais poder sobre qualquer tipo de ação do Parlamento... tanto do lado dos Comuns quanto dos Lordes.

-Isso não irá acontecer... –Belus procurava o cetro que repousou acima de uma poltrona vazia antes de se dirigir a outra sala com a duquesa. –Se me dão licença, senhores... A noite de hoje foi exaustiva demais... Acho que o melhor que tem a fazer é irem dormir. –Belus observou os senhores presentes e notou que havia certa conversa paralela, meio que em murmúrios, entre o Duque de Abercorn e o Conde de Liechfield. Tanto os dois, quanto o Marquês de Winchester e o Duque de Beaufort estavam com aparência preocupada, desviando dos olhares de Belus.

O Duque de Wellington já havia saído, a procura de Harriet e a duquesa. William, Duque de Devonshire, permanecia com a irmã e a duquesa. O Conde de Lucan estava sentado, impassível, pensando sozinho em uma poltrona perto de Aberdeen e Palmerston, que conversavam entre si alguma coisa que Belus sentia envolver o seu nome.

-De fato... não quero ficar mais um segundo nesta casa. –Respondeu Beaufort, com expressões severas, balançando a mão direita que apontava para o chão. –Ela está sangrando... sangue que não deveria ser derramado.

-Todos nós o amávamos, John. Todos... –Dizia triste, observando o chão, Abercorn.

-Já estou muito velho para isso... –Pegou a cartola e a colocou, para depois ir em direção da porta. –Boa noite, senhores... passar bem. –Em poucos minutos, o Marquês de Winchester desaparecia pelos corredores do castelo.

-Como sempre, ele some nos momentos de dificuldade... ai ai... mas agora já se foi. Cabe ao nosso astuto e bem sucedido duque, que já realizou façanhas invejáveis, solucionar esse caso. Confio em você, jovem, a vida de um amigo. Não ouse deixá-la de lado um só instante. –Thomas apertou o ombro de Belus, com os olhos lacrimados. Pegou sua cartola e bengala, o cetro dos velhos senhores, e se dirigiu para o mesmo corredor por onde Winchester havia saído.

-Não se preocupe... sou um Buccleuch, como sabe.

-Entendo. –Respondeu ele, já se distanciando. –Mas preferiria que deixasse de lado a sombra de sua família e se guiasse pelos próprios instintos... enfim. Que Deus o abençoe. –Acenou o conde para todos e finalizou sua ida com um boa-noite geral, respondido por todos.

Pouco a pouco, cada um deles ia indo embora. No final, só ficaram na sala o Conde de Lucan e Belus. A situação não estava para romances, mas a atitude de Adam era estranha... ficar ali parado, sem reação.

-Vamos... eu te levo em minha carruagem.

-Não quero... –Virou o rosto para o lado, entristecido. –Uma noite tão bela... sendo sangrada por algo tão feio...

Belus suspirou e remexeu os lábios, como se concordasse com a tristeza da situação. Acariciou a face de Lucan e a virou para si.

-Deixe disso... muitas outras noites virão...

-Virão? Você vai ter tempo para isso agora? Odeio quando tomam você de mim... principalmente em uma situação como essa, que só você pode resolvê-la.

-Virão sim... não se preocupe. Nós arranjamos um jeito. –Pegou um dos cachos das pontas das madeixas de Adam e o enrolou nos dedos. –Agora vamos, por favor... estou cansado.

-Hum... tudo bem, vamos sair logo dessa casa maldita então...

Juntos, saíram da sala, indo em direção ao corredor principal. Haviam alguns nobres ainda que tentavam achar a duquesa por todos os cantos e dar os pêsames, assim como um grupo de policiais meio que perdidos no enorme castelo.

Ajudados por alguns dos empregados, foram em direção da Sala reservada onde guardavam a famosa coleção dos Marlborough. Lá encontraram a duquesa, que concordou com a teoria de Belus, já que tanto os cofres, portais reforçados e vidraçarias especiais não foram profanados. O assassino estava atrás, o tempo todo, do próprio Duque de Marlborough, ou melhor, o que ele guardava em seu pingente especial. Belus notou apenas uma coisa estranha... o cheiro de Beladona estava na sala e, curiosamente, marcas de cinzas, talvez vindas dos enormes incensários do festival, foram notadas por ele na maçaneta interna da porta principal da sala. Com isso, poderia se pensar que o assassino tivesse passado por ali e deixado alguns vestígios na maçaneta interna, que ainda não havia sido tocada por ninguém, já que William, Harriet e a Duquesa só haviam entrado no cômodo e não saído. Fez esse comentário com a duquesa que o achou interessante, mas de fato o assassino não deixou nada mais que o perfume de Beladona e alguns reles vestígios de carvão queimado.

Cheirar todos os nobres para saber qual deles estava com um cheiro forte de Beladona não seria nada agradável e nem inteligente, já que qualquer colônia mais forte poderia disfarçar aquele cheiro. Revistar os nobres? Jamais, isso seria calúnia, e nas circunstâncias em que tudo ocorreu, o assassino não era idiota o suficiente para deixar qualquer vestígio em suas vestes. Não havia jeito. O sujeito escapou.

Após mais um pouco de conversa com a duquesa, despediu-se dela e dos irmãos Devonshire. Segundo Harriet, ela ficaria junto da duquesa naquela noite, o que Belus concordou prontamente. William tinha compromissos no outro dia e não poderia ficar, mas fez questão de deixar claro que, assim como Belus, direcionaria todos os seus esforços na busca pelo assassino.

Tendo todos se despedido, inclusive o Conde de Lucan dos demais, foram os dois para a entrada principal. Buccleuch chamou seu cocheiro e Lucan avisou ao dele que iria junto do duque, portanto que voltasse para a casa sem ele.

Os dois entraram na carruagem, digna de um duque, com estofados e ornamentos modernos e brilhantes, e se dirigiram para os portões de saída. Enquanto a carruagem fluía pela estrada, Belus questionava a situação.

-Que estranho, Adam... o que exatamente esse assassino deseja?

-Não faço idéia... mas as circunstâncias em que o corpo foi encontrado não eram nada comuns... Você vai mesmo presidir a autópsia?

-Sim. É de suma importância para saber ao exato qual o veneno usado, quando foi usado... e se a marca encontrada na mão esquerda do duque foi feita realmente antes da morte ou depois.

-Um Triskelion... inusitado, não?

-Sim... um Triskelion... ele tem vários símbolos. Não dá para se deduzir coisa alguma a partir disso. O que se sabe é que nosso assassino é um grande fã de mitologias... e entende de símbolos ocultistas.

-O Duque não possuía inimigos aparentes... ou será que possuía?

-Não sei, Adam... Ele foi sempre muito carismático, amigo de todos... difícil vê-lo como um alvo de ódio por parte de alguém. Mas... eu também não era próximo o suficiente dele para saber suas relações mais íntimas. Ainda mais ele que é um nobre antigo... prestigiado pelo monarca...

-Por que Beladonas? E por que avisar sobre o assassinato durante uma peça de comédia? A máscara de Thanatos se encaixa bem para um morto... mas todos esses mistérios...

-Acredito que alguns dos convidados sabem o que está acontecendo... mas não desejam nos falar e por algum motivo em especial.

-Quem?

-Não vou dizer... são apenas pensamentos... nada comprovável...

-Ai ai... então ta, senhor sabidão. Eu poderia ajudá-lo. –Sorriu o conde, cruzando as pernas e se aconchegando mais no acento a frente de Belus.

-E envolvê-lo nisso? Nunca... deixe isso comigo. Não quero que se intrometa nesses assuntos perigosos.

-Hum... está preocupado comigo, é? Eu sei me defender muito bem, ok?

-Haha... eu sei que sim... mas não quero. Prometa, ok, que não vai se envolver nisso.

O Conde observou Belus um tanto chateado. O duque não entendeu bem o porquê, mas não era uma tristeza entre ele e o duque... parecia que vinha de outros ares, outros motivos mais profundos. Mesmo com esse olhar estranho, o Conde concordou, meneando a cabeça positivamente.

Belus se curvou um pouquinho e beijou o rosto do loiro, que fechou os olhos no momento do toque. Pegou na mão dele e a entrelaçou com a sua. Acariciavam-se com as faces, num carinho quase que infantil. Quando Belus ia pressionar sua boca contra a de Adam, sentiu a carruagem parar. Haviam chegado na Bingham House, uma das propriedades da família Lucan.

-Droga... –Belus xingava, ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração do conde.

-Hehe... a espera sempre deixa tudo mais gostoso. –Empurrou com carinho a face de Belus para frente, com a sua, e dando um beijinho delicado na boca do outro. Colocou a cartola, pegou o cetro, que era bem parecido com o de Belus só que ao invés de uma bela rubi, brilhava uma água-marinha lindíssima que combinava com os seus olhos azuis cristalinos. Mal deu tempo para que Belus saísse do transe, correndo em direção do portão, onde já era esperado por um empregado. Olhou para trás e sorriu, percebendo que o poderoso Duque de Buccleuch ainda estava extasiado com seus toques dentro da carruagem.

Belus, já fora do transe e meio irritadiço, olhou bravo para ele, mas depois sorriu. Acenou e mandou que o cocheiro o levasse para casa.

Estava agora sozinho consigo mesmo, um momento esperado desde o início daquele inferno todo. Sua mente começou a raciocinar passo por passo, tentando encontrar qualquer vestígio que o ajudasse a adentrar ainda mais a mente do assassino. Uma planta venenosa, uma moeda abaixo da língua e pior... justo a que acabara de ser lançada pelo imperador. Era impressão dele ou os que deram essa notícia a ele foram os caros amigos de Marlborough, presentes na misteriosa reunião? E por que todo esse mistério de mitologias... Por que um Triskelion?

O duque tinha especial apreço pelo que chamavam de "Ciências do Oculto". Assim como outros nobres misteriosos, esses conhecimentos que possuía o tornavam igualmente misterioso para vários membros da sociedade de que fazia parte. Porém, como eram úteis em momentos como esses, em que só saberiam o verdadeiro significado de Triskelion aqueles que estudassem as "Artes Célticas". O símbolo representava as três faces das estações, que para os celtas eram apenas primavera, outono e inverno. Além disso, era a junção das três divindades mais importantes, a "deusa trina". A jovem fértil, a mulher madura e a velha sábia.

Na mitologia greco-romana, o número 3 também possuía vários significados, dentre eles os trios de divindades, como as Parcas, ou as Hespérides, guardiãs dos Pomos de Ouro. Entretanto, até agora não havia sido estabelecida uma relação clara entre o significado dos símbolos e as circunstâncias do assassinato.

Belus observou a rua pelo vidro e se deixou vagar em pensamentos confusos. Curiosamente, enquanto a observava, se deparou com uma situação engraçada. Apesar do horário, havia um grupo de atores amadores que se divertiam interpretando alguma comédia para um grupo de jovens que acabara de sair de um bordel, algo bastante comum em Londres. Em uma das tramas, a jovem do grupo desfalece em um sono profundo e, o outro membro, de forma meio mal feita, tentava imitar o que seria, talvez, uma divindade, que balançava algo como um pó sobre a jovem e a fazia dormir.

Essa imagem lembrou Belus de uma coincidência. A máscara que o duque usava quando encontrado era de Thanatos, porém sua morte não veio com um assassinato normal e sim através de um sono profundo e poderoso. Na mitologia greco-romana, Thanatos tem como irmão gêmeo Hypnos, senhor do sono, que tinha o poder de fazer todos dormirem. O mais estranho de tudo é que Belus se lembrava de alguém ter usado a máscara de Hypnos, porém... isso não lhe vinha na memória de maneira alguma. Assim como ele e Adam tinham máscaras "gêmeas", provavelmente Hypnos e Thanatos eram também gêmeas uma da outra.

Quem afinal usou a máscara de Hypnos no baile de máscaras? Seria esse o assassino ou apenas um pobre coitado que encontrou uma bela máscara e a usou em total inocência?

Como em uma história de terror, as coisas se clarearam ainda mais. Ao chegar nos portões de sua casa, um objeto estranho permanecia pendurado, preso por ramos de Beladona ao redor da fechadura escura do enorme portão de entrada. Belus desceu da carruagem, observou o objeto e, abismado com a direta de seu agora assassino intimador, constatou que era uma máscara representante do deus Hypnos, pelo material negro-azulado correspondente e os símbolos greco-romanos encontrados na máscara, que caracterizavam o Deus.

Presa à boca da máscara, caía um pedaço de papel surrado, o qual devia ter sido rasgado de algum livro antigo, vide o envelhecimento do material. Colocando luvas de couro, que impediriam qualquer acesso de venenos a sua pele, o duque retirou o papel e leu os seguintes versos:

"_Sou o Deus que tudo branda,_

_Com alento faço minha ronda,_

_Pelos seres da Terra, do Céu e dos Infernos,_

_Ponho todos a dormir,_

_Desde deuses ao gelo frio,_

_E quando me esqueço do sono brando,_

_Trago o eterno e inevitável._

_Junto do irmão de meu sangue,_

_Os fios de Átropos são cortados,_

_E o sono, o esquecimento,_

_Trazem sonhos... e pesadelos._

_Almas vivas, almas mortas,_

_Não hão de se importar,_

_Sou aquele que tudo adormece_

_E quando assassino,_

_Todos faço parar de respirar."_

A trama se iniciava. O desafio estava lançado. Eis mais uma missão para o Duque de Buccleuch, Senhor dos Desafios, o "Duque de Aço". Um convite, um tenebroso convite foi trazido a porta da casa de um nobre... como ele haveria de recusar?

Dobrou o papel, retirou com cuidado a máscara e seus enfeites, trazendo-a para dentro da carruagem e impedindo qualquer outro contato que não fosse através de suas luvas. Pediu ao cocheiro que chamasse um dos empregados através de sinais com a lamparina da carruagem. Logo, o mordomo Geofrey atendeu ao pedido, vindo até o portão. Belus lhe deu a ordem de pegar uma das várias bolsas de couro que existiam na casa, usadas para guardar ferramentas de caça nas temporadas de verão. O mordomo realizou o pedido, trazendo a bolsa, onde o duque colocou o ornamento nefasto.

Observou ao redor da rua, não vendo nenhum tipo de movimentação estranha. Fixou os olhos na direção do papel dobrado em sua mão e sorriu, um sorriso sádico, mas um sorriso.

-Se desejas me enfrentar... espero que esteja preparado para toda a fúria de meu orgulho, misterioso... Hypnos.

**Continua...**

**Nota do Autor:** Sexto capítulo ^^/ Eeee... que legal! Agora sim a história vai começar e tal... agora fica mais emocionante, já que ficou bem claro o papel do assassino na narrativa. E Hypnos foi um nome bem propício para o uso de soníferos feitos a base de Beladona e provavelmente outras substâncias entorpecentes, não? Daqui para frente fica cada vez mais visível esse jogo entre o Belus e o Hypnos... junto de outros personagens que ainda vão aparecer. Espero que estejam gostando ^^ Até mais o/


End file.
